Some Kind Of Miracle
by girlxflipped
Summary: All Hermione Granger wanted was a normal sixth year at Hogwarts... but that was to much to ask for. Will her year be turned around by a single guy... read and find out. It is BlaiseHermione... dont worry. Epilogue now, i dont feel like doing a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The thing Hermione Granger needed the most was a miracle, and in her sixth year at Hogwarts that's exactly what she found… his name was Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note**: This is the first fic I have written by myself so be nice. I got the inspiration from a song so if its crummy stop reading **and don't flame me**! I'm gonna try to update every Saturday!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing. Really I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Sixth year student Hermione Granger was walking down the stairs going to the dungeon for potions class. Suddenly she heard a crash and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Hermione glanced up then rolled her eyes at the person she saw and then hastily started picking up her books. As Hermione suspected Draco Malfoy was standing over her smirking.

"Watch it Granger." He said with a sneer.

"Screw you Malfoy." She replied.

" I wish." He muttered to himself.

" Malfoy you're such a pervert." Hermione said with a glare as she walked into potions two minutes late with Malfoy walking right behind her with a smirk.

" Well thank you for joining us." Snape said in an angry tone of voice.

" I'm so sorry professor, it will NEVER happen again." Hermione said shooting a glare at Malfoy, who just smirked.

" It better not or you'll both be in detention," Snape replied with a glare, " now take your seats."

At this Hermione went and sat with Harry and Ron and Malfoy sat with Blaise and Pansy.

"So what were you two up to?" Blaise asked noticing Hermione's hair was a bit messier than usual.

" Nothing Zambini now shut your trap." Draco replied.

" No, really why were you late?" Blaise asked again.

" I knocked over here books, and she called me a pervert, there are you happy now?" Draco replied.

" Yes actually I am." Blaise said with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - -- -

" What were you up to?" Harry asked a very annoyed Hermione.

" Oh, Malfoy knocked me and my books over then made a perverted comment when I insulted him." She replied with a sigh.

" Of course, it's Malfoy." Ron said butting into the conversation.

" Twenty points from Gryffindor, for talking during class!" Snape yelled.

" Bloody Hell," Ron exclaimed, " why doesn't he ever take points from Slytherin?"

"Because." Hermione answered.

"He is the head of Slytherin, why would he take points off his own house?" Harry finished.

" Whatever." Ron said and rolled his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -

Class ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to their common room when Hermione suddenly remembered something.

" Oh my gosh, I left one of my books in potions, I'll join you for lunch in a few minutes, okay?" She asked.

" Yeah, Whatever." Ron answered rudely.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and ran back to the dungeons. When she got there the door was half closed, she was about to open it when she heard someone talking and stopped to listen.

" Pansy I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you anymore." Draco said with a sigh.

" Why? Is there another girl?" Pansy asked.

"No… well… no there isn't." Draco replied.

"Whatever, I hate you Draco, I hate you." Pansy replied crying.

"Pans." Draco tried putting his hand on her shoulder, she quickly brushed it off.

" No just don't, don't ever come near me again." She replied sobbing now.

Hermione heard her footsteps running towards her and she quickly went behind the corner so Pansy wouldn't see her.

Once Pansy was out of sight Hermione made her way into the classroom to get her books only to find Malfoy sitting on the ground. Hermione tried to just grab her books and leave, but right as she was heading towards the door he started to talk.

"Hear all that Granger?" He asked.

"Um… yes," Hermione answered with a small sigh. "What happened?"

" I'm just not into her anymore, that's it." He said as he got up.

" Oh well, its understandable." She replied.

" Can I walk you to lunch?" Draco asked pleadingly.

" Uh… sure…. but if someone sees us it'll ruin your reputation, wont it?" Hermione asked.

"It's already ruined." He answered with a sigh.

"Whatever." Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione went up to lunch together, but entered separately. Hermione went and sat with Harry and Ron and Malfoy sat with Blaise trying to avoid the looks most Slytherin's were giving him.

Hermione ate her lunch in peace because Harry and Ron were four seats away from her. For some reason though, Hermione kept looking over at Malfoy, and Malfoy kept looking at her. Once in a while they would look at the same time and they would just give each other a smile and turn away quickly before anyone saw, but it was too late.

" Why do you keep looking at Granger, Malfoy?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

" What… no I keep looking at uh…. Harry to a… try and a… make up a new insult…" He choked out.

" Yeah and I am the king of the world," Blaise said sarcastically, " You like the little mudblood, don't you?"

" What… No!" Draco yelled defending himself.

"That's why you dumped Pansy, isn't it?" Blaise asked.

" No I just didn't like her anymore, that's it, okay!" Draco said.

"Mmhmm." Blaise replied.

- - - - - - - --- --- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

After lunch Hermione was heading back to her common room when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and to her surprise she saw Malfoy lurking behind her.

" What now Malfoy?" Hermione asked impatiently.

" Nothing…" Malfoy answered.

"Whatever." She answered and started to walk away.

" Wait!" He yelled.

" What?" She said.

" I wanna tell you the real reason I broke up with Pansy." Draco said.

" Uh…. okay…." Hermione said with a look of suspicion.

**Authors Note: First Chapter. How'd you like it! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Okay this chapter is not my favourite…. Fine I think it sucks but you have your own opinion so please review and again please no flaming! Also I know I didn't post when I said I would but I was sick and still at this very moment I am suffering from WRITERS BLOCK. Oh andthanks for all those who reviewed!  Here is chapter 2 for you! I am trying to make my chapters longer too! **O all writing in Italic is thoughts! And POV! In chapter 1 I stupidly spelt Blaise's last name wrong. I spelt it Zambini when it actually Zabini. Sorry for all who got confused!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Malfoy stood there for a minute in silence thinking about what he was gonna say… _What did I get myself into? He asked himself but did not get an answer._

"Get on with it Malfoy," Hermione said impatiently, " I need to go back to the common because Ron wants to talk to me so make it quick." _What does he have to say? And why in the world did he want to tell me? _

"Never mind then." Draco replied and walked away. _Yes I got out of it._

Hermione ran after him. When she finally reached him she turned him around and said. _ He isn't getting away without answering my questions!_

" Why did you break up with Pansy?" She asked.

Draco said nothing but leaned in and kissed her. Hermione quickly pushed him away.

POV's 

Hermione's POV: _What is he doing… OMG stop it your kissing Malfoy! _

Draco's POV: _ OMG what am I doing… wait what happens if some one sees... GOD MALFOY STOP! _

Back to real life! 

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled. _That was actually a good kiss. _

Malfoy didn't say a thing. _Crap she didn't like it! _

"Malfoy!" She yelled at his silence.

" I'm sorry." he said quietly and walked away. _Why Draco why would you do that?_

- - - - -- -- - - --- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

**Hermione's POV:**

_Oh my gosh... did he just kiss me... did Draco Malfoy just kiss me? Is that why he broke up with Pansy... he fancy's... Me? _

_This is crazy... he cant he is Slytherin and I am Gryffindor it cant work! _

_How? Why? When!!! This is so confusing!_

**Draco's POV:**

Why did I do that? Why now? What if she tells someone and they tell my father. Do I like her? What was I even thinking? What now... do I ask her out. And if so what if she says... no! Why Draco, why are you so stupid! When did this start!

_- - - - - -- -- -- - - - -- - - -- -- - -------- - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - _

Hermione made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ron.

" So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked nervously still thinking about Malfoy.

" Well Hermione, I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmead sometime?" Ron answered.

" Um… Oh… Okay sure I'll go… as friends." She replied shifting a little.

" Oh… Hermione I want to be… your boyfriend." Ron said disappointingly.

" Ron, you know are friendship is great and well, I don't want to ruin it." Hermione said.

" Oh… whatever." Ron said with a fake smile on his face.

Oh no what did I do… Hermione thought.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Dinner that night was awkward… awkward between Hermione and Ron, but also awkward between Hermione and Malfoy.

Harry decided not to get between Ron and Hermione so he told Hermione he was going to spend the night with him. That was okay with her though… she still had Ginny.

" Why are you acting so weird Herm?" Ginny asked.

" Your brother asked me out… and I said no." Hermione replied.

" Oh he finally did it," She said excitedly, "wait… you said no"

"Yes I said no, I don't like him that way and I don't want to ruin are friendship, what's the big deal?" Hermione asked.

" He has only fancied you since forever!" Ginny replied.

" I don't fancy him though Ginny, that's the reason I said no!" Hermione yelled.

" What happened to you today," Ginny asked calmly, " you're all shaky and nervous."

" It's nothing… well its just Malfoy." Hermione said intently.

" What did he do now?" Ginny asked.

" He… um… kissed me." Hermione answered.

" WHAT?" Ginny yelled.

"He kissed me." Hermione replied again.

" Why?" Ginny asked still steaming.

" How should I know," Hermione said, " Its Malfoy."

"Gosh, Herm, you know that Malfoy is bad news why would you kiss him?" Ginny asked

" I didn't... he kissed me!" Hermione yelled.

"Who kissed you?" said Blaise who had just happened to be walking down the hallway.

" No one Blaise." Hermione answered quickly.

" Malfoy... " Ginny butted in

" Drake… why would he kiss you?" He asked Hermione rudely.

" I don't know, all he said is that he wanted to tell me the real reason he broke up with pansy." Hermione replied.

"Oh that… he told me when I was coming down here that he did something wrong… very wrong but he didn't tell me what, I suppose this was it." Blaise said with a laugh.

" I don't understand guys, first Ron now Malfoy. Its like someone put something in the water this year I mean we're only 16 do people really expect us to have a meaningful relationship, and do they think that we're just gonna grow up and get married. Seriously." Hermione said and walked away Ginny following close behind. They left Blaise standing in the middle of the hallway confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione and Ginny entered the common room and surprisingly they were the only one's there. Hermione sat on the couch with Ginny in an awkward silence. Ginny decided to break the silence.

"So how was it?" She asked intently.

" What?" Hermione asked innocently.

" The kiss, stupid." Ginny laughed.

" Tried to get it out of my mind… it was fine…ok it was awesome he is such a great kisser!" Hermione squealed.

"Tell me everything!" Ginny said excited.

"Um… well he said he wanted to tell me the real reason he broke up with Pansy and I told him to hurry up cause Ron wanted to talk to me about something so he started to walk away…." Hermione said only stopping to take a breath.

"… Then I chased after him and told him to tell me and he kissed me and I kissed back. After like a minute I broke off and asked him what the hell he was doing and he said sorry and ran off." Hermione said out of breath again.

" Oh my gosh… that's so sweet! Oh I wish Harry would do that…" Ginny said disappointed.

" Okay too much info. Are you and Harry going out now?" Hermione asked

"Well technically… no, but I'm going to ask him soon!" Ginny answered trying not to squeal but it didn't work.

" Hey look who just walked in…" Hermione laughed as Harry came through the portrait hole.

" I… uh… forgot a book upstairs…. I'll be back Ginny." Hermione ran off smiling leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

Harry sat down beside Ginny awkwardly.

"Um… you want to talk to me?" Harry asked completely oblivious to as what was going on.

"Yes… I was wondering if on the next trip to Hogsmead if you would go with me like a… date and be my…. Boyfriend?" Ginny answered nervously.

"Oh Ginny… I would like to be your boyfriend but… Ron." Harry said looking at his feet.

" My brother, he scares you… I'll tell him since I have always been stronger then him." Ginny laughed.

"Okay… it's a date." Harry said not expecting what came next. Ginny got up, screamed and hugged him for a minute then ran upstairs, screamed and hugged Hermione then passed out on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

1day later….

Hermione was walking down to potions class when yet again she ran into Malfoy only this time Malfoy didn't knock her over.

" Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uh… sure…" She replied and the went to a nearby cave type thing in the wall of the dungeons."

" I… I think I love you…" He said.

" What…" Hermione said and her voice trailed off.

A/N told you it wasn't the best but please review any ways! I'll try to update ASAP!

- MisstressMoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Okay here is chapter 3. Please review it is so sad. I have no reviews for chapter 2:( Note: Flaming is NOT necessary! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. At all.

…….

" I…I think I love you…" Draco said.

"What…" Hermione said and he voice trailed off…

" I think I…" Draco tried to repeat but got cut off by Hermione.

" I know what you said, Malfoy, I just don't know why you said it… I mean when? Why? How? " She asked.

"Um… it started a few days before I broke up with Pansy… and Why…. Have you ever looked in the mirror? And how… I don't know…" Draco replied awkwardly.

" If you only like me because I have a nice body then I am leaving right now." Hermione said with a bit of attitude.

" No…no that's not it, your also really nice and caring and pretty. I like you for you don't worry." Draco answered defending himself.

" Okay… this is all so new to me and I… I don't know what to say, and I need to think about this and I need to go to potions before I get detention so I'll talk to you later okay?" Hermione said rambling on as she walked away from Draco and into potions.

Hermione entered right on time and sat with Ginny. Ron still wasn't speaking to her because of the whole date thing, and Harry was sitting with him to make him feel better. Hermione was a tad bit annoyed with Ron, he is only mad because she said no to going out with him and he is taking it a bit too far. She decided to ignore her guy friends and stick to Ginny. Ginny was a good friend…. Only she could get annoying because she talked about Harry 24-7, Hermione decided to try and be nicer to Ginny, even though she talks about her best friend in a way Hermione never wants to think about.

Ginny and Hermione headed up to the common room before dinner to talk.

" You know Ginny… your brother is being a real jerk to me." Hermione said starting a conversation.

" Well you did say no when he asked you out." Ginny replied.

" I just think he is taking it too far, I mean every time I try to talk to him he ignores me or he glares at me or he gets up and walks away, gosh it is getting so fridgin' annoying." Hermione said.

" Well gosh Herms, if I knew you felt such a strong dislike to my brother…." Ginny started but was cut off.

" No, no, no that's not what I said at all, all I said was that he is ignoring me and its getting to the point that I'm about to break down, maybe, just maybe, you could talk to him for me…?" Hermione asked in her ' please, please, please' voice.

" Fine I'll talk to him for you." Ginny answered.

" Thank-you!" Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.

Ginny and Hermione started to head down to lunch, they were about halfway there when Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder she quickly turned around to see Malfoy.

" I need to talk to you for a second." He said

" Fine, hey Gin I'll be at lunch in a few minutes I'll meet you there, okay?" Hermione asked with a smile.

" Okay." Ginny answered and walked away.

Malfoy dragged Hermione into a nearby, empty classroom.

" So have you finished thinking yet?" He asked her intently.

" What am I thinking about?" Hermione asked.

" Us…" Draco replied with a small frown.

" There is no us though Draco." She laughed.

"Well there could be an us…" he said.

" Well you just don't have the courage to ask me out yet… by the way, I'd say yes." She answered and walked away to lunch.

Draco ran after her. He entered the great hall and saw her already sitting down at her table, he ran over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione asked with a smile.

" Hermione Granger… will you go out with me?" He asked.

" Yes!" She squealed and gave him a huge hug.

Ron saw this and came over to them.

" So you'll go out with him and not me?" He yelled.

"Ron…" She started.

" No, you know what Hermione, you are just a selfish, evil, bitch!" Ron yelled and stormed out of the great hall.

Draco then left and sat at the Slytherin table. Harry came over and sat beside Hermione, she started to cry and Harry put his arm around her and gave her a hug. Draco saw this and got a bit mad… _I cannot be jealous of Potter. _He thought, but he was so he went over to the Gryffindor table once again and comforted Hermione. Hermione enjoyed the warm hug from Draco, especially because she had never seen him hug anyone in all the years she had been to Hogwarts. _This could be different. _She thought with a smile and started to calm down.

" Ron is just mad, alright Herms, he is just mad." Harry said trying to comfort her, it wasn't helping.

" Um… thanks I guess…. But I don't get it! Why cant he just see that I don't want to ruin our friendship." Hermione replied starting to cry again.

" Shh… I know, Ron can over react at times…. It'll be alright Hermione, please calm down." Harry said with a small smile.

" Sorry Harry, I just can't help it. Malfoy has changed and so has Ron I just cant believe he isn't happy for me… are you happy for me Harry?" She asked.

" Do you love him?" Harry replied.

" Yes." Hermione said starting to calm down.

" Then yes, I am happy for you." Harry answered giving her a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the next day and Hermione was making her way down to potions class. Yet again she felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around with a smile expecting it to Draco…. But she was very wrong. The person Hermione saw was the last person she wanted to see… Pansy.

" So Hermione…. heard you and Draco have gotten closer." She said with a smirk.

" Um… yeah. Why?" Hermione asked.

" Just wondering," Pansy laughed, " by the way, Draco is… well different then other guys."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked getting angry.

" You'll see." She answered and walked away.

_What did she mean by that…Draco is different I know it but in what way did she mean… wait she was probably just jealous. _Hermione thought with a laugh. She walked into her potions class, and sat with Ginny but looked over to see Draco smiling at her.

**A/N Sorry I just thought it was a good place to end it! Please Review! Thanks**

**MisstressMoo **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. Thank you for all of the reviews I was so surprised when I looked at my email! Well here is Chapter 4 for you! I am attempting the Ron and Hermione fight scene but it isn't turning out the way I thought.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

…..She walked into her potions class, and sat with Ginny but looked over to see Draco smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back at him, she loved his smile. It was so warm and comforting, it was a genuine smile like none she has ever seen before. Ron looked over at Malfoy and gave him a death glare so he turned back to Blaise and continued his conversation. Ron then looked at Hermione and gave her the same look, she couldn't stand it anymore. Hermione raised her hand.

" What is it Miss Granger?" Snape asked looking displeased.

" Could you excuse me and Mr. Weasley for a moment?" Hermione asked while Ron looked at her.

" Why would I do that?" Snape asked.

" Because I need to talk to him for a moment… alone." She replied.

" Fine then… you have 5 minutes." Snape said annoyed.

" Thank you." Hermione said.

Hermione got up to leave and Harry gave her a look of hope. Ron reluctantly got up and followed Hermione into the hall. Even before the door shut all the way she started to yell at him.

" What the hell is wrong with you Ron!" She yelled.

" What's wrong with me?" He asked loudly.

" Yes." Hermione answered starting to cry.

" I have fancied you like all my life," He started

" I know…" Hermione said through sobs.

"Then I ask you out and you say no." He finished.

" Ron, I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Hermione said.

" That's complete crap!" Ron yelled.

" No… Ron its not." Hermione said crying even harder.

" …Cough…. Its time for you to come back in," Snape started looking at both of them,

" Please Miss Granger go to the washroom and clean yourself up I don't want a scene in my classroom."

" … Sniff… Okay professor… sniff." Hermione answered through her choking.

Ron entered the room cautiously trying to avoid glares from other Gryffindor girls who obviously heard the fight.

" Ron that was un-called for." Harry whispered.

" You don't know the half of it." Ron answered.

" Yeah Ron, I do." Harry said and stopped listening.

After class Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to yet another empty classroom.

" I heard it all." Draco said looking at the tear stained face of Hermione.

" I know, almost everyone did." Hermione said with a sigh.

" I'm sorry Ron is such a jerk." Draco laughed.

" Yeah… really." Hermione answered with yet another sigh. Hermione's sighs really made Malfoy feel bad so he pulled her in and kissed her lightly.

" Thank- you." She said pulling away from the sweet kiss.

"You're welcome." Draco answered and gave her a light peck on the cheek before proceeding to his next class.

Hermione made her way to her common room because she had a block; sadly the only other Gryffindor who had a spare block at this time was Ron.

_This should be fun. _Hermione thought.

She walked into the common room and sat on the couch, she just stared at the fire until she heard the portrait door open.

Ron walked in with a smile on his face until he saw Hermione and it turned into a frown.

" What are you doing here?" He asked with a sneer.

" I have a spare too, Ron." She answered rudely.

" Why aren't you with ferret?" Ron laughed

" Draco, has a class right now." Hermione replied not liking what Ron calls Draco.

" How are you and Ferret anyways?" Ron said

" Ron! He has a name and it's not Ferret, its Draco!" Hermione screamed.

" Okay, okay. Stop PMSing on me." Ron yelled.

" Ron, god, you are so stupid. You don't now how to talk to anyone without fridgin' pissing them off!" Hermione screamed then ran up to the girl's dormitory. Ron followed.

" What the hell are you talking about." He asked loudly.

" You, Ron, ever since I said no, you have found every way to piss me off!" Hermione screamed.

" Well, Hermione, what if you asked someone out and they said no. What would you then?" Ron asked calming down a bit, which made Hermione also calm down.

" I would have my one bad day and let it go. I'd say oh, they don't like me, oh well move on, that's what you have to do Ron, move on." Hermione said quietly.

" Well what if you had fancied them since first year and been their best friend for a really long time?" Ron questioned.

" Ron, that's has happened to me… at the beginning of the year I asked out Harry and he said no because he didn't want to ruin our friendship so I let it go and understood." She answered caringly.

" So what are you trying to say?" Ron asked.

" Move on, Ron, move on." Hermione said and gave him a little hug before heading down to lunch.

Hermione walked down to the great hall and sat with Ginny and looked over to see Draco… but he wasn't there.

" Hey Gin, have you seen Draco at all?" Hermione asked nervously.

" No Herms, sorry" Ginny said and went back to eating. Hermione finished as fast as she could and went to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. She stared up at the large portrait of the snake staring back at her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly.

" Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Asked Blaise Zabini.

" Draco isn't at lunch." She answered.

" Oh so you're trying to see if he is in here," Blaise said with a smirk, " by the way, he isn't."

" Where is he?" Hermione said.

" He ran off with Pansy somewhere." Blaise said.

" That little bitch…" Hermione mumbled.

" What?" Blaise asked curiously.

" What did Pansy mean when she told me that Draco was different then other guys?" Hermione asked.

" Oh, she is trying to mess with you, she still really likes Draco, so she is trying to get you to dump him, don't let her get to you." Blaise replied.

" Okay, thanx." Hermione said and started walking towards the exit. She turned back.

" Where were they headed?" Hermione asked.

" To the lake." Blaise replied.

Hermione ran to the doors and towards the lake. She saw Draco and Pansy sitting on a rock talking. She snuck up behind Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Hey baby." He said ignoring Pansy.

" Why are you out here by yourself?" Hermione asked ignoring Pansy.

" I'm not, I'm with Pansy." He replied looking at her funny.

" Come up and have lunch, Draco." Hermione asked.

" Sure." Draco replied with that genuine smile that made Hermione's heart melt.

Pansy glared and walked away swiftly towards the castle, obviously upset. Hermione didn't care.

A/N: so there it is Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Review please! The fight scene wasn't that bad, was it? Hah probably was.

MisstressMoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: WOW. All the reviews are so over whelming! I can't believe I got so many reviews I thought I was a sucky writer. Lol guess not! Here is Chapter 5! Oh thank you Phantom's Bride. I think I'll take your suggestion! Actually I already did! Sorry guys but, you aren't finding out how Draco is different in this chapter evil laughter :) **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter? I wish lol here's the story! **

Pansy glared and walked away swiftly towards the castle, obviously upset. Hermione didn't care.

Pansy was on the verge of tears when she bumped into someone and just stood there and hugged him thinking it was Blaise but it was…. Ron!

" Shh its okay Pansy." Ron said.

" Oh, Blaise its horrible." She replied through tears.

" Hey, wait I'm not Blaise." Ron replied in a disappointed voice.

" What," Pansy started then looked up, " Ew… don't ever touch me again or I'll send Draco on you."

" He is with Hermione, you're a really bad liar." Ron said

" Don't say her name! Don't ever say her name!" Pansy screamed and went back to hugging him.

" Shh. I am sorry Pansy. Hey, if you don't want me to touch me why are you hugging me?" Ron asked.

" Because I need you to help me." She replied with a sniff.

" With?" Ron asked.

" I have a plan. I know that you fancy Hermione, and you know I fancy Draco, well we can get them to break up." She squealed.

" How." He questioned getting interested. Having Hermione back would be great.

" Well whenever you see Draco come in and spot her, flirt, kiss do anything you can and I'll do the same." Pansy said with a laugh.

" Okay." Ron said.

" Good, we never talked." Pansy said and walked away.

_I will never get her. _ Ron thought to himself but was interrupted by a scene he never wanted to see. Draco and Hermione were outside one of the windows and he looked over at the wrong time, they were making out. _ That's disgusting. _Ron thought then went back to lunch.

" That was good." Hermione said pulling away from the deep passionate kiss.

" Yeah it was." Draco said starting to kiss her again.

" I'm hungry, lets go to lunch." Hermione said.

" No, no, I am fine here." Draco replied with a laugh.

" Come on." She said and started to walk toward the building.

" Oh, fine." Draco replied running after her.

Hermione and Draco entered the great hall laughing and got quite a few glares. Hermione went and sat down by Ginny and Harry, surprisingly Ron wasn't there.

" Hey where's Ron, he never misses a meal?" Hermione asked.

" I don't know, I haven't seen him since he went to find you." Harry replied.

" Shit." Hermione mumble.

"What?" Ginny asked.

" Draco and I were sort of… making out… by the window…" Hermione said.

" Oh god, he must have seen you." Harry said.

" The worst part is, is that we just made up." Hermione said and put her head in her hands.

" Oh Mione, why would you make out by a window." Harry laughed.

" Well I'm glad you think this is funny." Hermione said and got up.

" Hey wait, I was kidding, where are you going?" Harry asked.

" To the common room to find Ron." She said.

" Okay don't kiss by a window this time." He laughed.

Hermione couldn't help it; she let out a little giggle and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered she saw Ron sitting on the couch.

" Hey." She said. Ron nodded.

"Um… are you and me still friends… ish?" Hermione asked.

" Why wouldn't we be?" Ron asked thinking of his plan.

" Um… no reason." Hermione said.

" No really Mione, what's the reason?" Ron asked.

" You never call me Mione, what's up?" She asked out of curiosity.

" Dunno, have a seat." He said.

" Okay…" Hermione said sitting. Ron put his arm around her.

" Whoa, Ron this isn't right…" Hermione said. Ron took his arm off. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin Hermione's relationship. He loved her too much to do that.

" Oh, sorry." He said with a smile.

" It's alright. Why were you not at lunch?" Hermione asked skipping the part about him never missing a meal.

" Wasn't very hungry, sort of lost my appetite when I saw you snogging with Ferret, um… Draco." He said with disgust.

" Oh, you saw that." Hermione said starting to blush.

" I think everyone did, well at least who were standing in the lobby of the great hall." Ron laughed. Hermione got even redder. Ron noticed and stopped laughing.

" Sorry." He said.

Hermione ran up to her dormitory and started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying exactly but she couldn't stop. _Why am I crying? And why can't I stop?_ She thought and cried even harder. _Everyone saw me making out. So what, now am I the like, school slut? Need to talk to Draco. _ Hermione thought racing down the stairs and out the door to the Slytherin common room. When she got there she knocked on the door and of course, Blaise answered.

" Here for Draco, for another make-out session?" Blaise laughed.

" Shut-up, and get him… NOW!" Hermione screamed holding back tears.

" Okay, okay." Blaise said walking away. Malfoy came out and Hermione attacked him with a hug and suddenly burst into tears.

" Everyone saw us. They all did, all of them!" Hermione said into Draco's chest

" Shh… Mione I know, they keep telling me and I keep feeling worse and worse, let me make it up to you." He said kissing her on the head.

" Well, there is something you could do." Hermione sniffed.

" What is it?" Draco asked with a smirk. Suddenly Hermione pulled him close and the kissed passionately for about a minute and a half.

" Well that worked." Hermione said coming up to breath.

" Yeah." Draco answered and pulled her into another kiss.

" I have to go to class." Hermione whispered.

" No… you don't." Draco said kissing her more.

" No, really I need to go…" Hermione started but was interrupted again.

" Draco, I need to go." Hermione said pushing him off.

" Fine," He answered, " but eat your dinner fast then meet me by the Slytherin portrait hole, I want to continue where we left off."

" Okay." She said and kissed him on the cheek then ran to her class.

A/N: Okay there it was, not too, too proud of it but whatever. Review, review, review!

**MisstressMoo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys. This chapter is sort of sad and…. Well depressing. Well it's from another song. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fics? Think about it! **

" Okay." She said and kissed him on the cheek then ran to her class.

After her herpetology class with Professor Sprout, she ran to the great hall to finish dinner quickly. Hermione was getting up to leave when she saw Ron come in. She went over to say a quick hi.

" Hey Ron." She smiled.

" Hey." Ron answered.

" Where are you off to so fast?" He asked.

" Oh… um… Draco wants to see me." She said quietly.

" Oh… ok…" Ron started. Hermione started to run off when Ron grabbed her shoulder. _I love her too much I can't let him ruin her forever. _Ron thought.

" What is it Ro…" Hermione said but was cut off by a kiss.

" Ron!" She screamed.

"…"

" You have no right to do that! I am not going out with you!" She screamed and ran off to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione got to the common room to see Draco standing with a smile. He quickly let her in and quickly put her on the couch and kissed her deeply.

" I can't do this… I have to tell you something." Hermione said.

" Okay… what is it?" He asked.

" When I was coming here, Ron he, he kissed me." Hermione said with a sigh. She didn't know what was coming next but she was in tears and holding her cheek like it was going to fall off.

" You, you slapped me." She stuttered.

"I did..." Draco said starting to regret what he had done. Suddenly something weird happened. Hermione was holding her head and talking to herself.

" No…no not again please not again…" She was mumbling.

" What?" Draco asked.

" I can't deal with this again… I'm not gonna turn into my mother, I will never be my mother." Hermione cried.

" Look Mione, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, my anger got the better of me, I couldn't control it, I get that from my father, but I promise you I will never be him, ever." Draco said.

"…"

" What happened with your mother?" He asked.

" My father he, he, hurt her, and he would yell at her, and I would always try to stop it. One time my father got mad and my mom wasn't there so he, he did it to me too," Hermione said now sobbing, " it hurt, it hurt so much and I was always so, so afraid to come home because I didn't want to see the pain across her face when my father would slap her and put her in her so called 'place'."

" Oh my god, Herms, I will never be like that I will never go that far, never." He said kissing her head lightly.

" And he doesn't remember and that makes it twice as bad and he doesn't understand what he did, but I am still living through it, trying to forget, trying to grow strength by getting friends that I know will never hurt me the way he did. How can I trust that you wont do it again?" Hermione asked still in tears.

" Oh… Mione, you can trust me, I, I promise that I will never do that again, it slipped, before I met you and all that I was like this, but I never actually slapped someone but when you said that you kissed Ron, well, I got mad." Draco said starting to choke back all the tears he had for her.

" I didn't kiss Ron, he kissed me." Hermione said.

" Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I, I thought you kissed him, please Mione, please will and can you trust me?" Draco asked letting a single teardrop escape from his eye.

" Your, your crying. Please Draco, don't cry for me, I have had too many people cry for me, crying doesn't make you go back and make it better, it just makes me cry harder." Hermione said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Draco kissed her lightly, she was still crying but she kissed him back. They got into a deep passionate kiss, and Draco picked her up and took her to the boy's dormitory and sat her on the bed.

" What are we doing?" Hermione whispered.

" I don't know." Draco whispered.

" Okay." Hermione said kissing him again.

Draco lay her down lightly on his bed, which was covered in silk green sheets, and started kissing her deeper. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

" I don't know what we're doing." She answered.

He started to undo her shirt and kissed her neck lightly. Finally after about five minutes of this they were both completely nude.

" Are you positive?" She asked.

" Why wouldn't I be." He whispered…

**30 minutes later**

"What did we do?" Hermione asked buttoning her shirt.

"…"

" If someone asks why I am here, what were we doing?" She rephrased he question.

" Talking…" Draco replied with a smile.

" Um… did you wear pro… protection." Hermione asked getting worried.

" Um… of course." Draco said and bit his lip.

" Oh… god Draco, why are you so stupid!" Hermione said loudly flopping on the bed.

" Well its not like you did anything to remind me." Draco defended.

" I shouldn't have to remind you." Hermione said.

" …"

" I got to go. I need to go to bed. I have a herpetology test tomorrow." Hermione said and got up.

" You can not tell me your mad about this, Hermione." Draco said as she walked out the door. Luckily when Hermione went down to the common room no one was there. _Thank heavens. This could have been fun trying to explain. Why does Draco have to be so stupid to not wear protection. Is this what Pansy meant by him being different. _Hermione thought, she had too many questions but no answers… yet.

Hermione made her way to her dormitory, she got in her pj's and continued to think…

What if I'm, I'm… pregnant? No Hermione that is impossible, or, or is it?… 

**A/N: Wow that was a fast updating on my part! It isn't too long because it was depressing and I wanted to end it there… he he. Well review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Well yet again the reviews are amazing! Well here is a bit of a… well… happier chapter… I think. Well please read and enjoy! For all those people who review and say that they read a lot of stories like this one, all I can say is… there are like over 200 000 stories in Harry Potter so duh you'll read a story like this one. That's all enjoy. In the last chapter I said Hermione had a herpetology class I meant to say Herbology. :) Thanx!

**Disclaimer: Hmm… I don't own anything in this story but the plot!**

What if I'm, I'm… pregnant? No Hermione that is impossible, or, or is it?… 

Hermione finally got to bed, around 3 am, and awoke at 6 am. During the night she thought of a plan, she would ask Draco to go with her to Hogsmead and miss a class. Hermione wanted to get the morning after pill, but to do that she needed to go today so she needed to miss a class or two. Hermione knew that Professor Dumbledore would be fine with it but it was Draco she was worried about…_what if he says that he wants a baby and he wont come, I need his permission to get the pill and if he says no I might have a baby… I'm 16 I can't have a baby at 16! _ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione made her way down to the Slytherin Portrait hole and knocked loudly, surprisingly Draco came to the door.

" Oh, hey Mione, what's up?" He asked.

" The fact I may be pregnant, why?" Hermione answered with a frown.

" Okay, I am up, tell me the truth." Draco said.

" That is the truth." She answered.

" Well what can I do about that…" Draco started.

" You can miss a class or two and come with me to Hogsmead, to get the morning after pill, that I can only take today." She blurted out.

" Whoa, you do realize that its only 6 am right?" He asked with a yawn.

" Do you really want me to have a baby?" Hermione asked.

" Um…" He said.

" Oh, you cant, I am 16 I cannot have a baby now!" She screamed.

" What was that about you having a baby?" A half asleep Blaise asked coming from the doorway.

" Nothing Blaise, go back to bed." Draco said.

" Are you pregnant Hermione?" Blaise asked.

" No… well maybe… I actually don't know." Hermione said.

" Oh, um, so you guys… had um… sex?" Blaise asked.

" Yes Blaise, you see a baby comes when a man and a women love each…" Hermione started.

" Okay, I don't need the sex talk, why are you guys talking about it now though?" Blaise asked.

" I am trying to persuade Draco to miss a class to come to Hogsmead and with me to get the morning after pill." Hermione said.

" You should do it Draco." Blaise said before falling asleep on the couch.

" Get up Zabini." Draco said.

" Why, hey Hermione, how did you get that bruise on your check?" Blaise asked glancing between Hermione and Draco. Hermione suddenly burst into tears. She ran out of the hall and towards the stairs, Draco stood there in shame, Blaise stared at him then ran after Hermione. He found Hermione sitting on the stair crying, holding her cheek and her stomach.

" Hey, um… I am really sorry if I said something wrong. I-I didn't mean to." He said.

" Draco did it, the bruise I mean, Ron he- he kissed me and Draco got upset." She said.

"Okay I understand the cheek but I have no clue about the stomach." Blaise asked.

" Oh, well you know I might be pregnant, I don't want a baby if I even am, but I might have to if no one comes with me to Hogsmead. I will be ruined if I have a child." Hermione cried.

" Hey Herms, if you want I could come with you." Blaise asked with a small smile.

" Why would you want to do that." Hermione asked, her crying lightening a bit.

" Well first of all I understand that you don't want to have a baby, I mean, you're 16 it wouldn't be right, plus if you did have the baby I would hate to see what Mr. Malfoy would do to you… and the baby." Blaise replied.

" Would he really hurt a baby?" Hermione asked surprised.

" Well that's Mr. Malfoy for you, he would do anything for his son, kill anyone, abuse anyone, do anything. He wants Draco to be a death eater so he'll do anything." Blaise replied.

" Well um… will you go with I mean your gonna miss a class, maybe two." Hermione said.

" As long as it helps… and the class is potions." Blaise replied with a laugh.

"Deal, but you need to come with me to Dumbledore and explain this mess and you also need to… lie a bit." Hermione said.

" What should I say?" Blaise asked.

" You need to tell him that its you baby… not Draco's so I can go." Hermione said.

" Is everything we say confidential?" Blaise mumbled.

" Yes Blaise, please come?" Hermione begged.

" Okay!" Hermione screamed and gave him a hug.

" What are you doing!" said a very familiar voice.

" Look Draco, I am sorry but Hermione needs someone right now, and you aren't the best person right now." Blaise said.

" How am I not the best person?" Draco asked quite offended.

" Dude, you slapped her, had sex with her, and now you're trying to make her have the baby, its not cool." Blaise answered.

" I don't want her to have the baby Blaise." Draco said.

" Draco look, I think its better if I go with, the drugstore people know your father and I don't want Hermione getting hurt." Blaise said.

" Okay, good point." Draco said and went towards Hermione, kissed her bruise and said. " I love you." Before going back to bed.

" Think he knows potions start in half an hour." Hermione said with a laugh.

" I don't know but we'd better get going." Blaise replied. They went to Dumbledore and told him the whole situation. He understood completely and he let the two go off to the passage and go to Hogsmead. When the two teens got there the drug store was closed.

" Want to go to the coffee shop?" Blaise asked.

" I didn't know you liked coffee." Hermione said with a smile.

" Well I do, you didn't answer me." Blaise said with a laugh.

" Sure." Hermione laughed. They entered the coffee shop, which as painted pink, and ordered some coffee, Hermione had a sugar and two creams, and Blaise had a cream and two sugars. The two talked about everything until about 10:30.

" Hey the stores open now." Blaise noticed.

"Okay, lets go." Hermione said.

The drugstore smelled like cough syrup and it was painted an ugly beige colour. Hermione picked up the morning after pill, paid and then went back to the coffee shop to take one. Hermione and Blaise decided to wander a bit before going back. They were wandering around the clothes section when Hermione suddenly threw up in a garbage can.

" Maybe we should get you back." Blaise said worried.

" Maybe your right.' Hermione said.

Blaise was worried. He remembered his lessons about different birth controls and all that jazz and now he new what the morning after pill was all about.

" Hey maybe you should stay out of all your classes sick today." Blaise said.

" Why?" Hermione asked confused.

" Well the pill you took, it is all hormones and that type of thing can make you sick, depressed, unhappy, it isn't good you should rest." Blaise said comfortingly.

" Okay, how do you know about this stuff, Blaise?" She asked.

" Oh my mother brought someone in last summer to talk about sex and precautions and stuff." Blaise said blushing.

" Oh." Hermione laughed.

The two headed back to the castle and Hermione went to he common room and Blaise went to class.

_Thank God for Blaise… _Hermione thought to herself.

**A/N: Well there it is. A bit longer then usual! Yay. Review please! **

**MisstressMoo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey! Thanx for all the reviews! Well this is chapter 8. Wow never even thought I'd get past chapter 2! Lol I did! Here is chapter 8! Oh by the way… I know this is a Hermione/Draco fic but, it's sort of also a Hermione/ Blaise fic… but I don't know how long that will last! Haha. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer… Harry Potter is all mine I own it all…. In my dreams! Really I own nothing! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Thank God for Blaise… _Hermione thought to herself.

_Wait... I cant like Blaise… I am going out with Draco! I love Draco, I love Draco, I love Draco. Okay now its drilled into my head. _Hermione thought.

As Hermione was thinking theses thoughts, she was laying in her bed trying to sleep, it wasn't working well though, every ten or so minutes Hermione would run to the bathroom and throw up, or burst into tears or something along those lines.

Blaise on the other hand was out of his mind worrying about her. He couldn't help it, Draco wasn't taking much care of her, seriously he slapped her, he had to take care of her. _I can't believe Draco, one minute he says he loves he the next she could be pregnant and he slapped her. Like what the hell, why would he do that to a picture of perfect beauty? Wait Blaise, you cannot be falling for Hermione Draco would kill you! _Blaise thought. Blaise was so confused, he wants to be with Hermione but he didn't know what to do so eventually he went up to the Gryffindor common room to check on her.

Blaise knocked on the door and Hermione, being the only one there, answered it.

" Oh, hey." Hermione said.

" Hey, can I enter, or will the world explode?" Blaise laughed.

" I don't think the world will explode," Hermione started letting him in. " At least not today."

" How have you been?" Blaise asked.

" Why are you so worried about me, why aren't you in class?" Hermione asked.

"Draco doesn't seem to worry so I do. I guess I feel what he doesn't. I don't know" Blaise blurted out.

" Oh um…" Hermione started but was interrupted by herself running to the bathroom to throw up.

" Still throwing up I see." Blaise said.

" Yup, and it still hurts… the cheek I mean." Hermione said with a sigh.

" I would guess. Draco has a very hard slap. And I can't imagine what it was like when he- why do you love him?" Blaise asked. He had no mind now; he just said whatever came to him.

" You should not be asking me these questions. I won't answer, why are you here?" Hermione asked, a single tear fell down her cheek.

" I just came to check on you, I can't stand the lying anymore Hermione, I really can't." Blaise said breathing heavily.

" What lying Blaise, who's lying." Hermione asked.

" Me Hermione, can't you see it? I can sense it, it's getting powerful and I don't think I can handle it much longer." Blaise said. There was no turning back now.

" What Blaise, what can't you handle?" Hermione asked getting louder.

" Hermione, I-I love you." Blaise blurted out.

" Blai…" She started but was interrupted by his kiss. She did not deny it. She kissed him. After about a minute she quickly pushed away.

" We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this." Hermione said starting to silently cry.

" Why Hermione, who are you trying to prove?" Blaise asked.

" I can't do this to him Blaise, Draco doesn't deserve this." Hermione cried.

" What the hell does Draco deserve Hermione, what can he have after doing that to you, how can you even speak to him after that, I thought you were better then to let someone walk all over you." Blaise said.

" Blaise. He is not walking all over me, I love him and you, you didn't even know my name! He took the time to know me, and you; you were the casualty just standing there watching him, waiting for him to do something wrong!" Hermione screamed.

" Hermione." Blaise said.

" I cant deny I have feelings for you, but we cant do this I love Draco, not you, I care for you Blaise, you were the one who cared enough to take me to that drugstore today and I am grateful for that." Hermione said quietly.

" Your grateful, Hermione that's crap, you know you are more then grateful, Hermione how can you lie, right to my face?" Blaise asked a single tear rolling down his cheek.

" I can't handle this right now Blaise, and you know it. I am going to bed and you're going to class, and we will forget this." Hermione said.

"Its not that easy to forget Hermione." Blaise said.

" Blaise you know that right now I cant handle my emotions because of that pill. You have no right to come in here and ruin my relationship by telling me you love me. Do you think I'm going to drop Draco and run to you? Now I am going to bed and if I were you I'd go to class because in a few minutes Ron will be here and he will kill you." Hermione said.

" I'm not going to leave you like this Hermione, you shouldn't be alone." Blaise answered.

" Fine, sit on the couch and be quiet while I try to sleep." Hermione said.

" Okay." Blaise smirked.

Ron came into the room with a crash startling Hermione making her jump, scream and run to the bathroom. It was then he spotted Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

" Sitting." Blaise smirked.

" You do know you're in the Gryffindor common room." Ron asked.

" Yup." Blaise said.

" Why are you here?" Ron asked really confused.

" I'm taking care of Hermione." Blaise replied.

" Hermione, what's wrong with Hermione." Ron asked starting to yell.

" Oh, she is emotionally impaired, from the day after pill she took this morning. Because Draco got her pregnant after slapping her hard across the cheek." Blaise said with a yawn as Hermione came out she heard those words and stopped dead in her tracks.

" Is it a lie Hermione?" Ron asked getting mad.

Hermione ignored him and said. " You had no right to tell him, it's none of your business."

" It is my business Hermione I am the one who took you to get it, make you feel better and am taking care of you right now." Blaise answered.

" And by the way Blaise, I have no idea if I even was pregnant, I was taking it for just in case." Hermione answered mater-o-factly.

" Wait… you were pregnant and Draco slapped you, will someone tell me what's going on?" Ron screamed.

" Ron don't worry it's all okay. Nothing happened." Hermione said.

"Then how did you get that bruise?" Ron asked.

" Draco slapped me." Hermione said.

" Why would he do that?" Ron asked.

" Because Ron!" Hermione screamed, " You kissed me!"

" Hermione I am really sorry." Ron said.

" Ron, saying sorry doesn't go back in time and change a thing, your stupid doing cost me pain, and it made me sick." Hermione said.

" How did it make you sick?" Ron asked. He was now outraged.

" Because. If you hadn't kissed me, Draco wouldn't of slapped me and we wouldn't have slept together!" Hermione screamed.

" Um... you guys are kind of scaring me." Blaise said.

" Sorry Blaise. I will stop yelling now, my body can't take it." Hermione said lying down on the couch and put her head on Blaise's lap.

" Why are you laying on me Hermione, if you don't even want me to be here?" Blaise asked as Ron left.

" Because I do want you here and I-I love you too." Hermione said with a small smile.

" What's going to happen with Draco?" Blaise asked.

" I really don't know." Hermione whispered and then fell asleep.

**A/N: Well I told you that Hermione and Blaise would get together. Its only because I love Hermione/Blaise stories! Lol… but don't worry there will still be Hermione/Draco I just couldn't think of anymore I could write with them!**

**xo MisstressMoo xo **


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello there peoples. Well its chapie 9. Am I really a brilliant author? Well someone said I was and that brightened my day. Me like compliments and it will make me update faster lol. Here it is. Remember about me saying Hermione and Blaise are together well, tis the chapie they tell Draco! OMG I know... Hope tis good! Trying for longer chapters.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot………………..**

" Because I do want you here and I-I love you too." Hermione said with a small smile.

" What's going to happen with Draco?" Blaise asked.

" I really don't know." Hermione whispered and then fell asleep.

…

" You have to tell Draco." Blaise said while he and Hermione were walking to the Slytherin common room.

" Why wont you tell him?" Hermione asked.

" Because he'll kill me." Blaise said with a smirk.

" He'll kill me too." Hermione argued.

" Fine we'll both tell him." Blaise said, Hermione nodded in agreement.

The two entered and were greeted with a couple glares, word probably got out about Hermione and Blaise's trip the morning before. They headed to the boys dormitory and found Draco sitting on the bed. Hermione walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

" What's up?" Draco asked knowing something was wrong.

" Okay, here goes nothing…" Hermione started.

" Hermione what is going on?" Draco asked getting angry. Hermione quickly ran to Blaise and told him to say it. Blaise nodded seeing the pain on her face.

" Okay Draco, here is the thing… Hermione and I we… um… well what I am trying to say is that Hermione doesn't want to be with you anymore because we sort of… fell for each other…" Blaise said.

" Is that true Hermione?" Draco asked.

" Um… yes Draco it is." Hermione said not able to look into his eyes.

" Well in that case I want you both out of here before I do something I regret!" Draco screamed pointing to the door. The two ran out quickly avoiding the glares. Hermione exited the common room first then Blaise, when they entered the dungeons Hermione was the first to talk.

" Well that didn't go too badly." Hermione said with a sigh.

" Oh believe me, he is furious, I can't come back tonight, can I crash with you?" Blaise asked.

" Sure… I guess." Hermione said.

" Walk me to breakfast?" Blaise asked holding out his hand for her to hold.

" Of course my dear." Hermione laughed while taking his hand and beginning to walk up the dungeon stairs. On the way to breakfast the two got quite a few glares. They didn't care though. The two walked into **breakfast** happily and then split to their tables. Of course, when Hermione sat down she was attacked with questions.

" Did you break up with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

" Were you really pregnant?" Ron asked.

" Are you going out with Blaise now?" Asked Ginny.

" Did you skip class yesterday?" Asked another Gryffindor.

" Shut-Up!" Hermione screamed. " Why are you people harassing me with freaking stupid questions! I don't need this, especially from you guys, from the people who I thought were my friends!"

" I was just asking. Gosh… freak out." Harry mumbled. And with that Hermione took her breakfast and sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise.

" What's up?" Blaise asked noticing how upset she looked.

" Oh, my fellow "Friends" have decided to bombard me with questions." Hermione said angrily.

" Want to go eat outside." Blaise asked with a smile. Blaise's smile was warm, deep and caring. Hermione could see all the love he had for her with that smile. It was genuine… more genuine then Draco's. With Draco she could not see the love… she only felt it… literally, and it wasn't love… it was passion, passion that got her pregnant.

" Yes, please." Hermione answered with a small smile. The two walked through the grand oak doors and sat on a rock by the lake. The lake was small, but peaceful it was located just a few meters away from the forbidden forest, where Hermione would think if she just needed to be alone. They just sat there not saying a word to each other finally Blaise decided to break the silence.

" Think people will be mad when I crash in your common room tonight?"

"Yup."

" What should I do then?"

" Just don't talk to anyone…. But me." She said with a smile.

" Well I think Ron would be happy to talk to me." Blaise joked.

" I wouldn't push it, Blaise, cuz he might seem weak but he will beat you in to the ground." She laughed.

" Do you really think Ron could kill me?" Blaise laughed.

" Yeah..." Hermione smirked.

" So you're worried about me then?" Blaise asked.

" No… I am worried about Ron. He might get hurt trying to fight you." Hermione laughed.

" Hah… probably will." Blaise laughed showing off his muscles. Hermione burst out laughing and the two sat there, tangled in each other's arms, just laughing. Finally it happened… their lips brushed up against each other and the broke of into a _soft_ kiss. Hermione had finally found out what love was… and she found it with a Slytherin. Malfoy… he was long gone… he was now, officially, with Pansy.

Draco had been up in the boy's dormitory, sulking, all morning, he skipped breakfast and Pansy was now getting worried. Pansy entered the boy's dormitory and found Draco sitting on the bed.

" Hey, what's up? You weren't at breakfast." She asked.

" Hermione… and-and Blaise!" Draco screamed.

" No-no they didn't-did they?" Pansy asked trying to hold back a smile.

" Mmhmm… they did indeed." Draco said.

" Well Draco, I, as you probably know, am free." Pansy said.

" Really? I thought you were with Weasley. Saw you hug him." Draco laughed.

" What! Ew… I would NEVER be with Weasley. Gosh Draco do you even know me?" Pansy asked, disgusted.

" Oh…" Draco burst into laughter. _Could I really be happy without her?_

" So do you want to be with me… again?" **Pansy** asked.

" Sure… lets go have make-up sex." Draco smirked. (There are you happy DisguisedInsanity? Lol… More sex! But never again… maybe… any who…)

The two started… blah blah blah… you know the rest…

Hermione and Blaise sat on the rock for like an hour and a half, speechless, motionless and so in love.

" Can you believe yesterday morning you could have been pregnant with the wrong mans child?" Blaise asked.

" Yeah… but I don't want to." Hermione sighed.

" …"

" So what do we do now?" Hermione asked seeing Blaise shift a bit at her reply.

" Dunno." Blaise said.

" Well… we have potions." Hermione laughed seeing Blaise's feet.

" What? You're great at potions." Hermione said.

" I know I am." Blaise said.

" Well aren't we a tad bit high on our selves." Hermione laughed.

" Yup… as it should be."

" Mmhmm ... Lets go."

" Fine." And with that the two headed down, arms linked to potions. Hermione sat down beside Ginny.

" So are you and Blaise together?" She asked.

" YES!" Hermione screamed. She always seemed to have great timing. The moment she screamed the class got extremely quiet.

" Ms Granger, 20 points from Gryffindor for yelling in my class." Snape said.

" Yeah, I know." Hermione mumbled.

" And a detention for talking back to me." He added.

" Okay." Hermione sighed.

_I need to get detention too. _Blaise thought.

" Um... professor… I do not think it is necessary to punish Hermione here. She only made a simple comment, not meant to hurt a soul." Blaise said.

" Mr. Zabini… where did you get the nerve to talk and deny me in that way?" Snape asked loudly.

" Just standing up for my girlfriend." Blaise smirked.

"DETENTION!" Snape screamed. _Yes… I won. _Blaise thought smiling.

------------------------------------------

Tis… detention time

Hermione and Blaise were the only ones at detention. Apparently they were the only ones "misbehaving". They really didn't care, they had each other.

" Okay here is what you are doing for detention." Snape started.

" Mmhmm…" Blaise said.

" You will roam the castle all night with each other for all the first years who sneak out." He finished.

" Yes, sir." Hermione said. Blaise nodded and the two left- hand in hand and walked through the hallways without a care in the world. As the two walked they found a boy sleepwalking, a girl and a guy making out, and a girl spying on the lovers and crying.

They told the girl crying to get over herself and to go back to her common room. They told the couple to get a room and the sleepwalker to go back to bed and have a friend chain him down.

The two laughed together the whole night until it was about 5am. They decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room, they immediately fell asleep on the couch. They didn't wake up until they heard a scream of a familiar voice. The voice seemed a bit mad and very serious.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the voice said.

….

A/N: There it was. REVIEW, review, review! Lol. Love ya lots

MisstressMoo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I love leaving you in suspense. I should do it more often! Wows. Tis all I can say, wows. I know right! Sorry I am kind of hyper right now. Lol. So… chapter 9 went…mmhmm... Well I guess I could say that! Okay… I replaced chapter 9 because one of my friends pointed out a few errors. I really suck at spelling so please point out any mistakes that I make and I will fix them and replace the chapter. :) Okay this is for DisguisedInsanity… the piggy went WEEEEEEE. Okay um… yeah. I really like caffeine Yay… it's all my friends fault. I haven't said what time of year its been so lets say that everything that has happened in the months of: September, October, November, December, January and early February. It is valentinesday okay? Good!**

**Disclaimer: Have I owned anything up till this point? _No_. So what makes you think I own it now? _I don't know. _Good. I don't own anything but the plot. _Oh, okay. _I told you I was hyper. : P **

The two laughed together the whole night until it was about 5am. They decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room, they immediately fell asleep on the couch. They didn't wake up until they heard a scream of a familiar voice. The voice seemed a bit mad and very serious.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the voice said.

…...

Usually a voice that serious and upset would be Ron, he really hated it when Hermione was with a guy, but today was different. The voice wasn't Ron… it was Harry.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry screamed yet again.

" Harry we were at detention all night we-we were tired and just collapsed on the-the couch." Hermione said. If you were there you would hear how scared she was, everyone in the common room (all of 2 people) could tell Hermione was scared. It worried Blaise, Hermione was never scared of Harry before.

" Um… Harry, you should lay off a bit you had a late night. Seriously though, what has possessed you to scream at Hermione?" Blaise asked. He was furious. Blaise hated it whenever people yelled at Hermione; especially people who she said were her friends.

" LAY OFF!" Harry asked still screaming.

". We just fell asleep really, we weren't doing anything." Hermione said.

" Why would you fall asleep on-on him?" Harry asked.

" Because I was tired!" Hermione screamed. Harry was going to far and making too big a deal now and it was getting on Hermione's nerves.

" Hermione lets go, lets get some breakfast." Blaise said quietly pulling Hermione away from Harry. She pulled off of Blaise and continued to scream.

"And really, what gives you the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't sleep on, its not like we were having sex or anything. Oh and I have seen you loads of time with Ginny sleeping on you. You are such hypocrite Harry." Hermione screamed leaving the room with Blaise.

" That was kind of harsh Mione." Blaise said.

" I know, but he deserved it." Hermione smiled.

" So what's on Hermione's mind, breakfast wise..." Blaise asked.

" You." Hermione laughed and they started to kiss, passionately.

" I'm not hungry anymore." Hermione joked.

" Really, well then lets go back upstairs." Blaise winked.

" No. I want breakfast." Hermione said and started to walk into the Great Hall.

" Hey, wait up." Blaise laughed and ran after her. The two sat at the Gryffindor table because Draco looked about ready to pull out his wand and kill Blaise. They sat away from the idiotic question askers but close enough to hear their conversations, only to see if they were talking about them. Of course, they were.

" I can't believe her, she went out with Draco and now Blaise, she is such a slut." One Gryffindor said. Hermione was ready to go slap her, but she restrained herself.

" Don't listen to them," Blaise whispered, " They have no life so they talk about yours."

Hermione burst into laughter. " I know."

" Come on. Lets leave."

" Where are we going?" She asked with a smile.

" Well its Saturday… we have no classes, there is a deserted lake and you look extremely hot." He said kissing her lightly.

" Stop." Hermione said pushing away slowly. " We are still at the table."

" Sorry, I couldn't resist." Blaise smirked.

" Fine, lets go." Hermione winked and ran off out the doors and towards the lake.

Blaise excused himself then ran after her. He got to the lake and she wasn't there. He rounded the corner and she jumped on him and they accidentally rolled into the lake.

" Oh my gosh." Hermione screamed. " This water is so cold."

Hermione tried to get out but Blaise pulled her back.

" Blaise…" Hermione started but was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss.

" It's really cold, I want out, I'm gonna get sick." Hermione squealed.

" Then we'll be sick together." Blaise replied pulling her into a kiss.

" Blaise…" Hermione said again.

" Fine..." He answered and helped her out.

" Come I have something for you." He said walking towards the castle.

" Hey, wait..." She answered and ran after him. He led her to the Slytherin common room and pulled her into the boy's dormitory. He took out a box from under his bed and opened it. In the box was: 2 mugs, a kettle, a hot plate, 4 packages of hot chocolate, a blanket, candles, romantic music and a single rose.

" Did you plan this?" Hermione asked.

" Maybe…" He replied with a sly smile.

" Thank you." She screamed and kissed him.

After about one and a half minutes of kissing Blaise broke it off.

" Happy Valentines day." He said.

" Oh my gosh, I completely forgot it was today I mean I was so busy worrying about you, the possible baby, Draco, Ron, and everything else that I forgot what month it even was. I didn't get you anything." Hermione started to freak out.

" Its okay…" Blaise said.

" No, its not, you did all this and I didn't get you anything. I am so sorry." Hermione said sounding like at any minute she would explode into tears.

" Really its fine." Blaise said

" I love you." She replied.

" That's enough for me Hermione, that is all I will ever need. Your love." Blaise replied kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione was lying under the blanket with Blaise looking at the magical raining ceiling. They forgot the time, they didn't remember where they were, and they had no care in the world. They just wanted to be with each other. Blaise and Hermione fell asleep around 1 in the afternoon. They woke up around 3 to an unpleasing sound, load moans.

" Who do you think it is?" Hermione whispered

" I don't know, I'll check." Blaise said and stood up but quickly came back down.

" Who is it?" Hermione asked.

" Its Draco and Pansy." He said in disgust.

" Ew…" Hermione laughed.

" Want to go to the lake to get away from the disturbance?" Blaise asked.

" Can we bring the hot chocolate?" Hermione asked with puppy dog eyes.

" How can I say no to that?" Blaise laughed. They left the disturbing scene and went to the lake.

" Much better." Hermione said.

" Yeah…" Blaise said… starting to kiss her down the neck.

" So um… what do you think you are going to do after school?" She asked in between his kisses.

" I dunno." Blaise replied starting to un-button her shirt.

" We're outside." She said.

" Who cares?"

" Me."

" Come on…. For once in your life do something crazy."

"I think this year has been crazy enough."

" That my dear is where you are wrong."

" Fine, this once…" She was interrupted with a kiss.

" Mmhmm… condom?"

" Right." He left and was back quickly.

" Have one?"

" Duh."

" Oka…" She was cut off.

……….

Her clothes were by a tree, same as his, from inside the castle you could not see them, thankfully, and they were having wild, unbridled passionate love (Okay this line is from a short story called a long walk to forever and my friend told me to put in that line so yeah...)by the lake on that nice Valentines night. Hermione was never happier in her life.

" That was…" She started.

" Great." Blaise finished.

Hermione got up and put her clothes on. _What did I do?_ She thought to herself.

" So um… dinner." Blaise said breaking the silence.

" Lets go."

" You cannot tell me you're hungry."

" Well I am."

" Well I am not."

"I am going to dinner, you don't have to come."

" You may want a shower first." He laughed.

" Why?"

" You have some twigs in your hair."

" Well thank you for telling me." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

" Mmm… my pleasure, darling." Blaise laughed watching her walk away.

_I love her, always have, always will, forever and for eternity._

**A/N: Well there it was… no DisguisedInsanity I did not describe the love making… well please review! I enjoy reviews greatly**.**I know I kind of rushed Blaise and Hermione a bit but… I wanted to! If you didn't like it write your own story and make them wait… I am still sort of hyper! Well…. REVIEW! **

**MisstressMoo. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Sorry for the hyper ness last chapter… I was very hyper and really annoying… so here is chapter 11, well I did change the category from Draco and Hermione to Hermione and Blaise:) Well here it goes. By the way… in the last chapter I said that Blaise and Hermione had 'wild, unbridled passionate sex' well I got that from a short story I read in English class, A long walk to forever, so yeah… 

**Disclaimer: Okay this is a fan fiction website it definitely isn't mine! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_I love her, always have, and always will, forever and for eternity._

………

Blaise walked to dinner slowly with the same thoughts on his mind _Hermione _and _how is this going to end?_ He joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table when he heard someone call his name… it was Draco.

" Blaise you're being called." Hermione said.

" I know… I will see you later love…" He said kissing her on the cheek.

Blaise walked cautiously to the Slytherin table with his hand on his wand for just-in-case protection. He sat across from Draco who had a smirk on his face.

"So how are you and Granger going?" Draco asked.

"Um…Hermione and I are fine…" Blaise said confused.

" I called you to tell you I am not angry with you. This thing with you and Granger made me realise that I didn't belong with her… I belong with my Pansy." He said kissing her.

" Okay sure…" Blaise said walking away back to Hermione.

"So what did he want?" Hermione asked surprised that Blaise was back so soon.

" Oh well I went over and he said that he is not angry with me and that we caused him to realize that he belongs with his Pansy…" Blaise didn't finish because he was cut of with laughter.

" Hah… that is really stupid… Pansy doesn't belong to him… he just wants sex." She said through laughing.

" Before you and Draco went out with each other, he told me that he wanted you… in a sexual way." Blaise said biting his lip.

" Mmhmm…. I should have known what I was getting into." Hermione said looking down at her stomach.

" Hey, brighten up… your with me!" Blaise joked.

" Good point. At least one good thing has happened." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank-you." She whispered.

" Your welcome." He whispered back.

" Oh by the way, he is calling you Granger again." Blaise said. Hermione frowned.

" I didn't expect anything less."

" Wonder what's for dinner on this cold valentines night." Blaise said.

" Well last year it was steak…"

" They don't repeat anything..."

" I know... maybe there is a ball…" Hermione said with a smile at Blaise's discomfort.

" They would have told us before now if there was one… calm down" She laughed.

" That wasn't funny." Blaise said.

" Oh… muffin." She joked; Blaise attacked her with a kiss.

" Blaise we're at the table." Hermione insisted.

" Shush, its Valentines Day." He said still kissing her softly.

" Blaise…"

" No, people can kiss on Valentines Day."

" People can kiss anytime but we're at the table. People are looking at us."

" Who cares… you had sex outside you shouldn't be embarrassed about this."

" Shut up." Hermione squealed.

" Why? Regret it?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

" Well... no I just don't think its something the whole school needs to know… it is our business not theirs." Hermione said but was cut of with another kiss. Hermione slapped Blaise, hard on the leg.

" What…" Blaise said.

" I told you, not here, not now." Hermione said loudly making Harry and Ron look at her.

" Sorry." Blaise said with a look of pity.

" I am going out for a walk…" Hermione said getting up.

" Should I come?"

" Dunno? What time is it?"

" Um… 6:12." Blaise replied.

" Join me at 6:30 okay?" She asked.

" Sure…"

Hermione plucked Harry by the shirt and literally dragged him out the door. Harry walked with Hermione around the lake until she decided to break the silence.

" What was that this morning?" She asked.

" Well, something just came over me… I don't know why but I freaked out. I know that Ginny sleeps on me and I know that I am a hypocrite but I care about you Hermione and I don't want you to get hurt, not again." Harry said.

" Harry, what happened with me and Malfoy, it was not good I will admit, I have regrets yes. If that didn't happen I wouldn't be happy 'cause I wouldn't be with Blaise." Hermione said with a smile.

" Your right Hermione, look I am really sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?" Harry asked.

" Sure." She replied. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the head and ran back inside. Hermione sat against a tree waiting for Blaise. She didn't wait long. Blaise came and sat down beside her and put his arm around her. They cuddled for about five minutes when Blaise realized something.

" Hey Hermione, why did you talk to Harry?" He asked.

" I asked him why he yelled and all that jazz. Why?"

" Oh… no reason, what was his answer?"

" Oh, he is worried about me, he doesn't want me to get hurt again… like with Malfoy." She answered with a small frown and her head fell and she looked down at her stomach again. Whenever she did this Blaise's mind would think the same thought.

" Hermione, are you still pregnant?" He asked.

" What? Oh… no of course not." Hermione shifted at the new found conversation.

" It just seems, I mean, every time I mention Malfoy you look down at your stomach…" Blaise said in a worried voice.

" I am not pregnant, okay." She said looking down at her stomach yet again.

" I don't believe you." He inquired.

" I don't want to fight about this." Hermione said angrily.

" Mione, look I am worried about you." Blaise said.

" I am not pregnant, really I'm not." She said starting to cry.

" I want proof."

" What, No. I am not why wont you believe me?" She asked.

" Because Herms. You aren't very convincing!" Blaise said really loudly.

" Look, its valentines day. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

" You are, aren't you?"

" Maybe, I don't know." Hermione said and ran away up to her common room. She flopped down on the couch and Harry came through the portrait hole.

" Hermione, I saw you run up here. Are you okay?" He asked in a worried I-am-your-best-friend-open-up-to-me voice.

" I had a fight, with Blaise." Hermione cried into Harry's chest.

"What did you fight about?" Harry asked.

" Me, us, Malfoy…" She started.

" Malfoy? What does he have to do with anything?"

" He has to do with the fact I might… I might still be…"

" Hermione… you're not, are you still pregnant?'

" I don't know, I really don't know." She cried. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

" Get up." He said out of nowhere.

" What?"

" Get up."

" Why?"

"Just get up and come with me." He said.

" Why?"

" Would you just come?" Harry asked annoyed.

" Okay." Hermione replied getting up.

Harry led her up to the hospital wing.

" Why are we here?" She asked

" Test." He replied bluntly.

" Test? Oh Harry no. I don't need one." Hermione said and started to sniffle.

" Don't you cry. You brought this on yourself when you didn't use protection. We are here for a test and we are getting a test." Harry said sternly.

" Okay." She blubbered. _Since when has Harry been like this? _She wondered.

" Madame Pomfrey? I need a test." Harry said shyly.

" What type of test Harry dear?" She asked looking between Harry and Hermione oddly.

" A pregnancy one m'am." Harry replied.

" Oh no… okay here you go… I will be in my office if you need me." Madame Pomfrey said giving him the test.

" Go." Harry said giving Hermione the test.

" What, where." Hermione asked

" In the bathroom." Harry said nudging her.

" What if it isn't true?" Hermione asked.

" If it isn't true then we will go back to the common room and you and Blaise will make up." Harry said.

" Okay…"

" Now if the strip turns blue you're not pregnant but if it turns pink, you are got it?" Harry said.

" Mmhmm…" Hermione mumbled. Hermione used it and waited five minutes, she looked and the strip turned…….

A/N: Mwahahahaha I love cliffhangers! So what colour should it be? Tell me in your review. Oh I am trying this new thing since I don't get many review… at least 5 reviews and I will update! I will try to update ASAP. Really, I have been sidetracked… my teacher hates me and decided to give me bad marks and I need to improve them: P. Anywho… REVIEW please. Thanx… MisstressMoo…


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I love leaving you people hanging… but you know what I love more? ReViEwS! So please review and make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own any Harry Potter characters. But I own the plot…**

" Now if the strip turns blue you're not pregnant but if it turns pink, you are got it?" Harry said.

" Mmhmm…" Hermione mumbled. Hermione used it and waited five minutes, she looked and the strip turned…….

…….

Blue…

**Authors note: Had to do that or my story wouldn't make any sense! Oh and I have a really bad case of writers block which is why this chapter is only one word. Lol I will update ASAP! I know 1 word... so long! lol **

**Love MisstressMoo **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Well here it is but it might not be very good. Well you can be the judge of that… This chapter has a section with Harry and Ginny. I realized that I included them in early chapters but not in the more modern ones so yeah… Okay, so i reposted this random chapter cause there were some mistakes in it. **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. None, none is mine except the plot!**

Blue…………………………………..

Hermione screamed and ran out of the room.

" Harry, it's blue!" She screamed.

"…."

" Harry, I am not pregnant, aren't you happy?" Hermione asked.

" Yes herms, I am happy but…" Harry said

" But what?" Hermione said annoyed.

" Madame Pomfrey thinks that if you were pregnant it was mine, what if she tells Dumbledore?" He asked holding his head.

" Shit…" Hermione mumbled.

"Hmm…" Harry asked.

" Well we'll have to tell her that if it was true then it would have been Malfoy's, and because you are my best friend you decided to come with me." Hermione said.

" Okay."

" Are you guys okay?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Oh…mmhmm." Hermione answered.

" So are you two gonna be parents?"

" No, Harry was just coming up here with me, we are not a couple and the baby would have been Draco's, but I am not having a baby…" Hermione said quickly.

" Okay, okay I believe you." Madame Pomfrey said and walked away.

" I need to tell Blaise." Hermione said and started to walk away, Harry caught up.

" Wait." He yelled after her.

" What Harry?" Hermione asked.

" What about Malfoy?"

" What about Malfoy" Hermione said confused.

" What if Blaise told him?"

" I… dunno. I guess that he will ask me if I am or not, but I don't think he'd break up with Pansy for me." Hermione replied.

" Okay, well good luck."

" Thanks. Oh and really thank you, what you did for me was amazing, I mean, I pretty much broke Blaise and I up and you just saved a relationship." Hermione said hugging him.

" It's no problem really, now go make up with Blaise." Harry said nudging her.

" You coming?" Hermione asked while leaving.

" Mmm, you go with out me, I'll be just a sec."

" Okay." Hermione replied skipping off. Harry wandered over to Madame Pomfrey.

" Oh, hello Harry." She said cheerfully.

" I need another test." Harry said.

" Sure, there you go." Madame Pomfrey replied.

" Thanks." Harry said while stuffing it into his pocket and walking away after Hermione.

**Harry and Ginny………**

" Hey Gin." Harry said.

" Do you have it?" Ginny asked intently.

" Yeah…" Harry replied giving her the test. Ginny ran off for about 5 minutes then came back.

" Harry, it's pink." Ginny said starting to cry.

" Ginny, don't cry, please don't cry." Harry begged.

" How can I not cry I mean, to Hermione it wasn't a big deal because she is 16, but Harry I am only 15, what am I gonna do." Ginny said crying harder.

"Well we could get an abortion…" Harry started but was cut of.

"Sorry Harry but unlike Hermione I cant kill my unborn child." Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Ron." Harry mumbled.

"He'll kill you."

"I know." Harry replied.

"Well he has to know."

"Who can tell him that he wont kill?" Harry asked.

"Hermione." They said in unison.

"Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"She is making up with Blaise."

"They had a fight?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah… they thought that Hermione was still pregnant." Harry replied.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"Lets go find them." Ginny said.

"Sure." Harry replied and the two headed off. They went towards the Slytherin common room and knocked on the door. Draco answered.

"What do you want, Potter?" He sneered.

"Hermione." He answered blankly.

"Just a sec." Draco walked away and Hermione came to the door, looking quite red.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"We need a favour." Ginny said.

"Okay…"

"We need you to tell Ron something." Harry said still amazed that he was going to be a father.

"What?"

"Well you know when Ginny and I started dating, how Ron wanted to kill me… so we thought it would be safer if you were the one to tell him."

"Tell him what Harry." Hermione said starting to get annoyed.

"That I-I am pregnant." Ginny said starting to cry again.

"You're pregnant!" Hermione yelled.

"Mmhmm…"

"So why don't you get an abortion, you are only 15?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you think I know that! I can't kill my own child Hermione, I am not you!" Ginny yelled loudly.

"Look Gin, it was my decision to take the morning after pill, unlike your family, mine is small and wouldn't be able to handle a baby right now." Hermione yelled back.

"Mione, will you please tell Ron, he would kill Ginny or I, you are the only one he wont kill." Harry begged.

"I guess so, I mean he might still kill you, so it's yours Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mione, it's mine." Harry laughed.

"That's a chance we have to take, I mean, I want this baby." Ginny said.

"So um… how far along are you?" Hermione asked.

"Ug… well Harry and I… hmm… the last time we… um… was… 2 months ago." Ginny stuttered.

"So two months." Hermione said.

"Yeah…"

"I guess I'll go tell Ron." Hermione said.

"Okay bye, good luck."

"Wait." Hermione said going into the Slytherin common room.

"Draco can you tell Blaise I will be back as soon as possible."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Malfoy said. "Granger, you called me Draco."

"Sorry, _Malfoy._" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you better be…" He laughed. Those two had some sort of friendship now. Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor common room, giggling. When she entered she found Ron playing wizards chess with Dean. (I think Dean is a character… if not well I made him up… lol.)

"Hey guys, Dean… can I steal Ron from you for a sec?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." He replied and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

Ron sat on the couch by Hermione.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well Ron, okay don't freak out, I am only the messenger, um well okay, Ginny is pregnant." Hermione said really fast.

"WhAt?" Ron yelled.

"Look Ron, Harry is the father, that's good he knows…"Hermione was cut off again.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked voice full of rage.

"Ron…" Hermione said

"HERMIONE, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HARRY!" Ron screamed.

"Ron I really don't know!" Yelled Hermione.

"Fine, tell Dean I will be back…" Ron said and left.

" DEAN RON WILL BE BACK!" Hermione yelled and ran after Ron.

Hermione caught up to Ron around the potions room.

"Ron don-don't do thi-this." Hermione choked out of breath.

"Sorry Herms, but Harry has to die." Ron said.

"Ginny wants the baby, Ron, she wants to have the baby." Hermione said.

"She does?" He asked slightly calming down.

"Yeah, she does." Hermione smiled.

"Do you know where they are?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…"

"Can you take me to them?"

"Promise not to kill Harry?"

"Fine…"

"You better not or her child wont have a father… it's a lose-lose situation for you."

" Aren't I lucky." He said sarcastically.

Hermione lead Ron to the slytherin portrait hole, where Harry and Ginny were standing. Harry had his hands on Ginny's stomach and Ginny was laughing about how Harry was talking to the unborn baby.

" Hey." Ron said.

"Ron…" Harry said putting his hands out in front of them defensively.

"I'm not gonna kill you Harry." Ron said with a laugh.

"Oh."

"So Gin, when are you due?" Ron asked.

" Well let's see, its now almost march and I am two months pregnant so, mmm, September." Ginny said.

" School…" Harry said.

"I know." Ginny said.

"Well… I guess I just be really careful during September." Ginny said.

"I guess so." Harry replied….

**Authors Note: So there it was, not my best but review anyways. It makes me upset, really, when I only get 2 reviews and they are from people I go to school with, so I am hoping everyone who reads this reviews. It lifts my spirits!**

**MisstressMoo xoxoxoxoxoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hey peeps how r u? Well why don't you say that in your review. I am looking forward to it. Anywho… I was really surprised at how many reviews I have gotten :) well have fun with Ch. 14. Okay it is now… the beginning of March… okay… good!**

**Disclaimer: It's on a fan fiction site, do you really think I own anything but the plot?**

"So Gin, when are you due?" Ron asked.

" Well let's see, its now almost march and I am two months pregnant so, mmm, September." Ginny said.

" School…" Harry said.

"I know." Ginny said.

"Well… I guess I just be really careful during September." Ginny said.

"I guess so." Harry replied….

………………………

To tell the truth, Harry was scared. He was scared to be a father, he was scared for Ginny and he was scared about the way his life would turn out. He had planned to ask Ginny to marry him in a couple of years because he loved her, but now was too soon. Harry didn't know if they should get married or if they should wait and worse, he didn't know how to talk to Ginny about it. Harry didn't know what would happen in September, what if she goes into labour during class or something. All of Harry's fears were gathering in his head and jumbling his mind, he had to escape it, but how? Harry was wandering slowly around Hogwarts to think of a way to say it to Ginny when he heard someone crying. Harry had gotten all the way to the lake when he heard it; he looked around to see… sitting on a rock, crying her eyes out, Ginny. Harry quickly ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"M-my mom, sh-she wants me to k-kill the b-baby." She cried into Harry's arms. Harry stroked her hair lightly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I am not gonna kill it, I'll just stay at Hermione's during the summer, I guess."

"Here's a deranged idea." Harry said.

"What?"

"Why don't you stay with me, since I found out that Serious was my Godfather I have been staying with him." Harry suggested. (I am ignoring the 5th book by the way.)

"I don't know." She said.

"Think about it?"

"Okay, I guess." Ginny said getting up.

"Hey wait." Harry motioned for her to sit down again.

"What is it?"

"I have a few… concerns about our pregnancy…" He said.

**Hermione and Blaise…**

Hermione knocked loudly on the Slytherin common room door, Blaise answered. Hermione and him immediately started to make out. After about five minutes he let Hermione in. Hermione went and sat on the couch, Blaise sat down beside her.

"So why did you have to leave so quickly yesterday night?" He asked.

"Ginny is… well she needed a friend." Hermione replied.

"She has Harry though." Blaise said confused.

"That's why she needed me." She said blankly.

"…"

"Harry and her are… pregnant." Hermione said.

**Harry and Ginny…**

"So what are your concerns?" Ginny asked confused.

"September." Harry replied.

"Oh, the due date."

"Yeah, I mean what is gonna happen? What if your water breaks during class? There is a lot to be afraid of." Harry said.

"Have you been doing research?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes but that's not the point." Harry said putting his hand to his head.

"Then what is the point Harry, it's the due date, and its September, I am going to be really careful and Dumbledore said I could have the month off if I need to, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Sorry, but I cant believe that Gin, I mean you are so fragile right now what are you going to be like then?"

"This isn't about this is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well yeah… but there is more I am worried about."

"Like?"

"I don't think I will be a very good dad." He mumbled.

"What…"

"I don't think I will be a very good dad!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah you will, you'll be awesome."

"How can I be, I am probably going to be gone defeating Voldemort a lot, what if I die?"

"Harry, for one, you will never be off defeating Voldemort, and two you wont die."

"You can't say that, Gin, I can't be certain."

"Well I am, because I wont let you go." She replied.

"Ginny, if I don't go… he will win, then all the muggle borns will be forced to work as slaves for the purebloods."

"I know that but, right now I don't want to think about that, I have more important things to worry about." Ginny said.

"I know, I do too."

**Hermione and Blaise…**

"Ginny is pregnant?" Blaise asked in a whispered tone.

"Yeah…"

"Well is she getting an abortion?"

"No, she wont get one."

"Oh… so when is she having this baby?"

"September." Hermione replied.

"But what about school?"

"That her and Harry are trying to figure out." Hermione replied.

"Do you want a baby?" Blaise asked.

"Uh… when I am way older and married." She replied confused.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was kinda wondering." Blaise said.

"…"

"Pansy and Mal- Draco broke up." Blaise said changing the subject.

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"This morning, I heard them fighting, I think the whole of slytherin did, Snape eventually had to come in and brake it up." He laughed.

"Oh, what were they fighting about?" She asked.

"Um… I was hoping not to tell you." He mumbled.

"Why?" Hermione asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Because they were fighting over you."

"Me!"

"Yeah, you, and if I heard right… Draco was standing up for you and Pansy was, well… being Pansy."

"Standing up for me!" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Pansy was calling you a mudblood but Draco was telling her to stop, he said you are a person just like her and himself and you deserve respect." He replied.

"Why would he stand up for me?"

"I don't know."

"Who broke up with who?" Hermione asked drinking her water.

"Draco broke up with her."

Hermione spat her water all over the room. "What… why would he… no… he doesn't think I am still pre-pregnant does he?"

"Well… I told him you might be but I forgot to say you weren't." Blaise said with a sigh.

"Where is he now?"

"Upstairs…" Blaise started," I wouldn't go up there though!" He yelled. , Hermione ran up the stairs before she could hear the rest of what Blaise was saying.

**Harry and Ginny…**

Harry had been upstairs in the boy's dormitory preparing what he was going to say. He had told Serious the night before about his issue with the baby. Serious had sent him a package he received at breakfast… a ring. Not just any ring, an engagement ring. He was going to propose to Ginny that night. He had to, but he wanted to, he knew now that he loved her more then he thought and he now feels it to be the right time.

"Ginny, I love you, and I love the, no not the, our baby and I want to marry you because I love you more, no, I love you so much that I feel now is the time to ask, will you marry me?" Harry mumbled to himself. _No, not good enough. _Harry thought.

"Ginny, I love you with all of my heart, I was planning to do this after school ended but I feel now is more appropriate. Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry rephrased. _Nope, not long enough. _Harry practiced his speech for about 15 more minutes until he had it perfect.

Harry made his way down the long empty corridor towards the great hall. Harry went and sat down beside Ginny.

"Did you think about our living situation?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think I will come live with you and Serious." Ginny replied.

"Good, come I need to show you something."

" Okay."

Harry led Ginny to the Gryffindor common room and sat her on the couch.

"What is this?" She asked looking around.

"Shh… don't interrupt." Harry laughed. He got down on one knee and started his prepared speech.

"Ginny, I love, adore and need you in my life. I want our family to be perfect. I was going to do this after school ended but I feel that now is a more appropriate time. I want to raise our baby together so, Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

…………

**A/N:** **What will Ginny say? Hmm… review please. I need to read reviews. Its spring break or March break, whatever you call it, so that should give you all the time in the world to review! Lol. Okay so this chapie went quite well. I didn't think that it would because my hamster died the other day :(. But I guess all the happy stuff that is going on overpowered that so….what do you think Draco is going to do with Hermione! anywho… byez.**

**MisstressMoo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter 15…I know Ginny's full name… I just have heard lots of names for her so I chose to use Ginny, it is a lot less confusing… When Harry proposed it was lunch time… I know how romantic. Lol. It is now April. And in the last chapter I spelt Sirius wrong but whatever. Read now!**

**Disclaimer: I am not getting any money from this… because I only own the plot! **

"Ginny, I love, adore and need you in my life. I want our family to be perfect. I was going to do this after school ended but I feel that now is a more appropriate time. I want to raise our baby together so, Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

……

Harry and Ginny… 

"Look Harry, I want to marry you, but I don't want to if it's only because of the baby, if that is the only reason remember this, I can have and raise this baby by myself." Ginny replied.

"Ginny, yes it is because of the baby, don't get me wrong though, I was going to ask you to marry me even if you weren't pregnant, this came up and I thought I would ask sooner. Believe you me, I know you can take care of the baby without me, but I don't want that to happen, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Okay, then, yes I will marry you Harry Potter." Ginny replied with a huge smile.

Harry picked her up bridle style and brought her down the stairs and back into the great hall. When they entered they got quite a few looks but they ignored it and sat beside Ron, who noticed the ring on Ginny's finger.

"Your not." He said.

"We are." They replied in unison.

Blaise and Hermione… 

Hermione ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory but before she entered she stopped at the door. The reason she was going up there was to tell Draco she wasn't pregnant, just thinking that and going into the room that reminded her of that interesting night was hard for her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She entered cautiously but did not find Draco on his bed. Hermione crept slowly to the bathroom. She yet again, cautiously opened the door to find that Draco wasn't there either. Hermione exited the bathroom and went over to Draco's bed, she sat down and waited, she then heard a creek, which sounded like a door was opening, she looked over to the door but it remained shut. Hermione suddenly remembered something, Draco had a secret room, a room where he went to think, or show emotion. Hermione slowly crept into the bathroom again and went under the sink slowly opening the trap door. When she was fully inside she took a look around and saw Draco sitting on the window seal.

"Thought I'd find you here." She said.

Draco turned around abruptly. " Oh, its you." He said turning fully around.

"That's a nice greeting." Hermione replied.

"Oh right, sorry Gran-Hermione. How did you know about this place?" He asked like he had forgotten there little relationship.

"You have only showed me it a million times." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And by the way, you can call me Granger if you want."

"Okay thanks… I guess."

"…"

"How's the baby?" Draco asked.

"What baby?" Hermione replied a little ruder then she wanted.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it so rudely, I am not pregnant the test was negative." She said.

"Oh."

"Why did you break up with Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you were pregnant…"

"That's why! Draco you are an idiot! If I were pregnant I wouldn't want you to break up with 'your Pansy'!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry… I just thought that you would want me to help with the baby, you know?" Draco sighed.

"You should know by now I am perfectly capable of doing things on my own, it is the same with a baby!" Hermione was still yelling.

"Leave." Draco replied.

"What, why?"

"Because, this is my area that I come to when I need to be alone, I am not alone, and you came up here to yell at me so… LEAVE!" Draco yelled.

"FINE!" Hermione screamed and slammed the door.

_Woman… _Draco thought to himself.

Harry and Ginny… 

"Look Harry, I have resisted the urge to kill you, but now I need to give in!" Ron yelled looking at the ring on his sister's finger.

"Ron don't get overworked about this." Ginny said calmly.

"Ginny! You are 15! You cannot get married." Ron yelled.

"So I cant get married but I can have a child?" Ginny asked watching Ron's face get redder and redder. (Ha ha, redder is redder backwards-sorry random hyper moment.)

"No…well… that is not the point!" Ron yelled.

"Oh I see, because getting married would make my pregnancy real, right?" Ginny yelled.

"What-no-Ginny-I…" Ron started.

"Right, come find us when you have the answer." Ginny said getting up and walking out of the great hall with Harry following behind her.

_Woman…_Ron thought.

"What was that about Ginny being pregnant?" Seamus Finnegan, another Gryffindor and one of Ron's best friends, asked.

"Uh… nothing really." Ron tried to cover up his anger.

"No, really…" Seamus added.

"Her and Harry are just moving too quickly for my liking."

"So is she pregnant?"

"YES AND GETTING MARRIED AND MOVING FLIPPING IN WITH HARRY OKAY?" Ron asked really angry now.

"Okay, calm down though, it might do you good. Ginny can take care of herself."

"I know just leave me alone right now, please." Ron sighed.

"Okay, see you in Herbology." Seamus said and walked away.

Hermione and Blaise… 

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs of the boy's common room, she didn't realize it but there were tears in her eyes. Draco didn't really want her to have a baby… did he? When Hermione reached the bottom step Blaise noticed her tears and quickly ran over to her.

"What happened?" He asked caringly.

"He yelled at me." Hermione cried into Blaise.

"What about?"

"The baby, he broke up with Pansy because of the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah all he said was he wanted to help with the baby like I am not capable of doing it on my own… I guess calling him an idiot didn't help but he deserved it."

"Well he wanted to help doesn't that say something about him?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, but I know he can't and never will change." Hermione replied. Blaise kissed her lightly on the head.

"Its time for Herbology." Blaise said. The door to the boys dormitory opened and Draco walked out.

"Okay, lets go." Hermione replied.

"I will catch up, I need to talk to somebody." Blaise replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay but, don't kill him." Hermione said walking away.

"I can't promise anything." Blaise replied. Hermione laughed and left the room.

"Draco I need to talk to you right now." Blaise said.

"Can it wait? I don't want to be late for Herbology." Draco replied smoothly.

"No it can't, we'll talk on the way." Blaise said.

"Fine as you wish." He said walking out the door.

"You had no right to yell at Hermione like you did!" Blaise roared.

"I have every right, she called me an idiot."

"You are, you should know by now that Hermione is able to take care of herself, even better she could take care of a baby."

"Yeah, I know that, but that doesn't mean she had to come up there and yell at me about the baby like is happy she isn't pregnant."

"She is happy she isn't pregnant, she isn't ready for a baby yet Draco, and she isn't with you anymore, and you shouldn't of broken up with Pansy before you found out if it was true or not."

"Yeah I know, I am not an idiot though, I just did really idiotic things."

Blaise ditched Draco and walked up to the classroom by himself. He entered on time and sat beside Hermione.

"Hey." He said.

"What took you so long?" Hermione replied.

"Draco was being an idiot again."

"Oh."

Herbology went as well as it could. Professor Sprout talked about Gillywig, (I think that's how you spell it but I don't know.) the plant that Neville supplied Harry for the second task in the Tri Wizard Tournament to make him be able to breath for one hour under water.

Harry and Ginny… 

Ginny led him out to the lake. She sat down by a tree and Harry sat beside her.

"When do you think Ron will come?" Harry asked. Harry didn't have the same classes as Hermione, Blaise and Draco, at this time he had a spare… and so did Ginny.

"Any minute." Ginny laughed. At that very moment the door to Hogwarts opened and Ron ran over.

"Ginny I am so sorry, I am just not used to this, you are my baby sister and I was suspecting to wait until you were married for all this to happen, I haven't adjusted yet, give me time." He said.

"Okay." Ginny replied blankly.

"What?"

"Okay."

"That is all your going to say 'okay' after all that you put me through and making me feel really bad all you are going to say is 'okay'?" Ron asked.

"Mmhmm." Ginny replied simply.

"Where did my baby sister go?" Ron asked walking away holding his head.

"She's gone, Ron." Ginny replied.

"What?" He turned around.

"She left when that strip turned pink." Ginny replied.

"Gin, I am sorry."

"No you aren't." She said sourly.

"Yes I…" Ron started.

"You can't be sorry, you have been like this from the start. Has it ever occurred to you that I may want this baby? Do you ever think the baby made my life better? Me happier? No you haven't, because you never think about anyone but yourself." Ginny finished.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned and walked quickly into the castle. Ginny's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder and she cried for a half an hour. The two missed their classes but they didn't care.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Hermione… 

Harry and Ginny made their way up to dinner. They entered and sat away from Ron, Hermione noticed and left Ron to sit with them. Harry kissed Ginny's tear stained cheek before saying. "She doesn't want to talk about it." To Hermione who was about to open her mouth to speak. She silently nodded, and was about to start a new conversation when Dumbledore came to the front and demanded everyone's attention.

"I would just like to inform you all that there will be an end of the year ball in mid June." And sat down again. Blaise came over and sat next to Hermione.

"Finally Hogwarts has a ball again." Hermione said cutting her tiny piece of chicken.

"Will you go with me? Or are you going with Victor Krum again." Blaise laughed.

"Well he was an excellent dancer." Hermione considered.

"So am I."

"Well then I guess I will have to wait and see." Hermione laughed.

"I don't want to go." Ginny said blankly.

**A/N: OMG really long chapter! Lol it is 1,756 words not including authors notes and all that. Well review it makes me happy. If i have any spelling mistakes please tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Hey… so how's life? Please tell me in your review I want over 100 reviews… I know I am selfish but who really cares. Please help me achieve my goal it makes me really happy. Look at the end note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with J.K. Rowling or Harry Potter. The only things I own is the plot, which a lot of other people also own, I also own Ginny's unborn child :) **

……………………………………

"I would just like to inform you all that there will be an end of the year ball in mid June." And sat down again. Blaise came over and sat next to Hermione.

…

"I don't want to go." Ginny said blankly.

………………………… Now to the story!

The tiny group of people (Consisting of Harry, Hermione and Blaise), sitting there were astounded by what Ginny had said. How could she not want to go, it's a ball for heavens sake!

"Why don't you want to go, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Because I will be overly pregnant at that time and no dress would fit me."

"Oh sure they would. I know this really cute store in Hogsmead for pregnant…um…girls… and all the dresses are really nice." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I don't want to buy a dress from a maternity store, that's just depressing." Ginny said with a frown.

"Oh come on Gin, I want to go and I want you to come with me." Harry begged.

"Fine I will go, but one nasty comment I am gone."

"Deal."

**Hermione and Blaise...**

Hermione and Blaise were aimlessly wandering the halls in conversation, not realizing they had past both their common rooms three times. The conversation wasn't an argument but nor was it small talk.

"The ball is going to be so fun." Hermione kept giggling.

"Yes Herms," Blaise started. Hermione frowned at the nickname. "I know there is a ball and I also know I am going to get a bottle of fire whiskey." Hermione scrunched up her nose at the thought of that horrendous drink. She couldn't help it; it was disgusting but so damn addicting. Hermione was getting very hyper.

"What am I going to wear, what will my hair look like…" Hermione babbled and Blaise interrupted.

"Mione, the ball is like 2 months away, you can calm down." Blaise tried.

"I can't, the ball is making me hyper."

"Um… so what do you think about Ginny's situation?" Blaise asked.

"Well, she is already showing, don't tell her or she wont come out of her room, she will probably be showing quite a bit by then."

"No, not that, her dress situation."

"Oh, well there is this store in Hogsmead for maternity clothing, we'll go there, besides the dresses are nice, I have been inside." Hermione replied.

"You went inside a maternity store?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Well the dresses were good looking from the window so I went inside to see them but realized it was for pregnant people and left."

"Oh."

**Harry and Ginny…**

Harry walk into the common room and found Ginny perfecting herself in the mirror for no reason.

"What are you doing Gin?" Harry asked scaring her half to death.

"Do I look bigger to you, I am getting fat aren't I?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, you look perfect."

"That's nice, but tell the truth."

"Ginny, your pregnant, you cant expect that… never mind." Harry replied quieting.

"What were you going to say?" Ginny asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Um…"

"Harry James Potter, tell me what you were going to say right now!" Ginny screamed making the common room look at her. Ginny's cheeks flushed red and she ran as fast as she could up to the girl's dormitory.

" Ginny wait!" Harry screamed and turned to the common room. "Thanks guys." He said sarcastically and ran after her.

**Hermione and Blaise…**

Blaise starred at Hermione with a look of interest in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

"Blaise, I don't know maybe… not tonight this whole thing with Ginny, I just, no." Hermione finally got out.

"Come on, I know you want me."

"How could you know that?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Well I will have you know, that I can feel you undressing me with your eyes."

"I was not!"

"I know it when I see it." Blaise smirked.

"You are so dead!" Hermione screamed jumping on him.

"I knew you wanted me."

"Hmm… how will payback work out? I could tell Miss Pansy Parkinson that you are madly in love with her." She considered.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would." Hermione squealed and ran towards the Gryffindor house. Laughing, Blaise followed her.

When they entered the common room a few people looked at Blaise in this what-the-hell-is-a-Slytherin-doing-in-our-common-room, the others were used to him. Hermione flushed then ran up to the girl's dormitory, the crowd went back to what they were doing so Blaise followed. Hermione entered and saw Ginny, crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?" She asked

"I am fat!" Ginny screamed.

"No, you're not fat, you're pregnant." At that moment Blaise walked in.

"Hermione what…" Ginny zoned out when she saw Blaise walk in. "You're not! Haven't you learned anything from my situation!" Ginny screamed staring from Hermione to Blaise.

"Gin, we know everything, we have been through _everything, _we know what we are doing and we have protection."

"So are you saying that Harry and I didn't know everything and that we _didn't _use protection cause if that's what you think you are wrong. We _did _use protection."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it only works 99 (or so I think…) of the time…that 1 changed everything…"

"Oh…" Hermione and Blaise said in unison, Harry walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Hermione and Blaise.

"All this time you have lectured us Harry has been here?" Blaise asked.

"Its not like we were doing anything." Ginny said.

"Well we weren't either!" Blaise said.

"You were going to."

"Yeah but we hadn't started."

"Hey Gin, what's going on?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"Hermione and Blaise are going to have sex!"

"What!"

"Yeah that's what I said to."

"Why would you be so idiotic, can you not see what is right in front of your noses?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we can but who cares, we know everything and are going to use protection!" Hermione replied

"We did too!" Ginny replied.

"Yeah well, we'll take our chances… so if you would be kind enough to exit the dormitory…" Blaise started.

"Fine." Ginny said getting up and leaving, Harry following behind.

Hermione and Blaise flopped onto the bed, side by side.

"So where shall we start?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione.

"Well if I remember properly, you could feel me undressing you with your eyes."

"Oh right, that, that was good."

"Oh, shut up, I was not." Hermione argued. Blaise pushed her down and started to undress her…

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I am kinda stalling till the dance… I can't wait. Please contribute to my goal of 100 reviews. To do that I would like everyone reading this to review. PLEASE! It makes me really happy and update faster…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Well here it is. I am still trying for 100 reviews so please contribute. It is now early June in the story… although I really want to skip it and go strait to the ball (and end chapter) but I guess I wont… anywho… read away! Just to let you know… I got my first confused review ish type thing…and it asked what I meant about Hermione getting an abortion. They're right, she didn't, now I am not the best at this subject but the morning after pill _is _like an abortion in the fact that it would stop any signs of life. So even if she had taken a test it would have been negative, yes it is true, but you never know, she could have been pregnant… anywho just thought I would clear that up. Thanx!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING tear **

……………………………………………

"So where shall we start?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione.

"Well if I remember properly, you could feel me undressing you with your eyes."

"Oh right, that, that was good."

"Oh, shut up, I was not." Hermione argued. Blaise pushed her down and started to undress her…

………………………

Hermione and Blaise lay motionless on the bed.

"That was…" Hermione started.

"Fun…" Blaise finished.

"Why do you always finish my sentences when I am perfectly capable of finishing them myself?"

"Because I know it annoys you."

"You are so sweet." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah… I know." Blaise answered.

"And are way to egotistical." Hermione mumbled.

"Mmhmm." Blaise smirked.

"You should go." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"After Ginny got…well… Professor McGonagall has been doing inspections." She explained.

"And when do these take place?"

"In about five minutes." Hermione said quietly.

"Holy shit Hermione!" Blaise yelled getting up and dressed.

Blaise was ready to go and came over to give Hermione a kiss.

"Sorry." Hermione tried.

"Whatever."

"I love you…"

"Too." Blaise answered. (That answer is a short form of 'I love you too', but I decided to shorten it.)

Blaise ran out of the room fast and headed back to the Slytherin house.

**More Hermione and Blaise…**

Being early June, exams were coming up… fast. Hermione stayed in her room for most of her free time, not seeing Blaise, which made him kind of upset. The next morning, Saturday, Hermione sat down to eat a quick breakfast to then go back and study. She finished quickly, but when she was going to get up someone came up behind her and put on a blindfold.

"What the…" Hermione started.

"Shush, just come with me, love." Blaise said in a whisper.

"Blaise I need to study." Hermione insisted.

"No, you don't, right now all you need to do is take a break and spend some time with your lonely boyfriend."

"But…"

"Shh…" Blaise insisted

"Fine but…" Hermione started.

"I said shush… speak again and I will have to gag you." He threatened. Hermione nodded. Blaise led her to the lake and took off the blindfold. Hermione looked around in confusion and then at Blaise.

"What?" He asked.

"This is… you know I have been here before…" Hermione replied.

"Yeah I know."

"Can I go up and study now?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Why?" Hermione pleaded

"Because you have not spent anytime with me all week and I want to see you." Blaise answered.

"But the exams."

"Study tonight."

"Blaise…"

"No."

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Go for a walk." Blaise replied.

"Okay then lets walk." Hermione said.

**Harry and Ginny…**

Ginny and Harry had been sitting away from Hermione and also Ron, because he was still being a jerk.

"Gin, why don't you just apologize to Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, he is a jerk! And why do you want me to so badly?" Ginny replied.

"Because he is one of my best friends… and your brother!"

"There's no need to yell at me Harry, I did nothing wrong." Ginny said mater-of-factly.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, but you could be the bigger person and apologize." Harry hinted.

"If I did nothing wrong, why should I apologize?"

"Because you are the bigger person." Harry said getting frustrated.

"Why don't you apologize then?" Ginny asked getting up. "I am going to find Hermione, she is going to help me with some charms homework."

"Okay, be careful." Harry replied.

"Wow, you are over protective." Ginny laughed walking away.

"No, just worried." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, I said yes, I am protective." He fibbed.

"Oh bye Harry, see you later."

Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting and sat beside him. Ron looked over, rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Where's Ginny? Isn't she going to be mad that you are sitting by me?" Ron asked.

"She actually told me to come over here." Harry said.

"Oh, why?"

"She wants me to apologize for her." He bluffed.

"She wants to apologize?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah she does, but she cant because she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Then why would she apologize?"

"Look Ron, I want to apologize, we can't ruin our friendship over some little…"

"Big." Ron interrupted.

"_Little_, fight because out friendship is more important, so I am very sorry."

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong, I want Ginny to come and apologize."

"Ron, why don't you be the bigger person and apologize first?" Harry asked.

"Because, I did nothing wrong, it is all Ginny's fault, I will apologize when she does." Ron said folding his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up. He was about to leave but stopped and said. "Damn you and your pride."

Ron looked at him, and then resumed stuffing his face with his third helping of hash browns.

**Hermione and Blaise…**

Blaise led Hermione to places by the lake that she could only dream of. He led her to an amazing waterfall that was by a field of beautiful flowers. She ran over to the field and lay down, Blaise, following suit, laid down beside her looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Still wish you were studying?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well… no." She replied.

"Oh, so I cured you for your need to study?"

"Blaise don't get cocky on me." She warned

"Okay, I will… I, the great Blaise Zabini, have cured Hermione Granger from her need to study!" He yelled. Suddenly, Blaise was soaking wet and in the lake.

"Hermione, why did you push me into the lake?" he asked quietly sneaking up to pull her in.

"I warned you not to be cocky." Hermione said oblivious to the foot sneaking.

"But cocky is what I do best." He said grabbing her foot and pulling her in.

"Blaise!" She screeched falling into the water on top of him.

Hermione and Blaise submerged to the surface in a splash.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked panting.

"Because I thought it was only right for you to be wet if I were wet." Blaise said getting out of the water.

"So if you died it would only be right if I did to?" Hermione asked following him out of the water.

"No that's not-" Blaise started.

"What you were saying, because that is pretty much what it means."

"Herm-"

"You forgot I was good at debating?" She asked.

"No."

Suddenly there was a scream from the forest.

"Hermione?" the voice of Ginny Weasley yelled.

"Oh, right I forgot I was helping Ginny with her charms homework."

"Okay we'll go back to the castle." Blaise replied.

"Coming Gin!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise and Hermione walked back to the castle and talked about the Hogsmead trip that was taking place tomorrow. Hermione met up with Ginny, and Blaise went to the Slytherin common room. He took a seat next to Draco and started a conversation. Hermione led Ginny up to the dormitory and started to help with the questions she didn't understand. They worked for about an hour until Ginny was all caught up and made their way down to lunch. They sat a bit away from Ron, not as far as before and began to eat. Ron came toward them and sat beside Ginny.

" Look Gin, I am so sorry, can you forgive me?" He asked slowly.

**A/N: Sorry this was another stalling chapter. So the next chapter is the trip to Hogsmead. (After Ron and Ginny's heart to heart/ brother-sister, of course I forgive you conversation) It will skip to Hogsmead. It will then, after chapter 18, will skip like a week going to the ball, and tell you everyone's final grades and yeah… enjoy. And I hope to read your review. Please contribute to my 100 reviews. THANX!**

**MisstressMoo xoxoxoxoxoxo **


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Well here it is… THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Sorry, kind of hyper about it because after these two chapters I get to make a SEQUAL! Okay remember the 100-review goal. Contribute! Everything helps! This chapter might be kinda long... Read now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron came toward them and sat beside Ginny.

" Look Gin, I am so sorry, can you forgive me?" He asked slowly.

………………………………………………………………………..

There was a long pause. A very long pause, so long it could've lasted years, so long… okay you get the point. Finally Ginny opened her mouth to speak.

"Are-are you going to be a jerk again?" Ginny asked almost in a whisper.

"No, I won't, I will try to listen harder its just… its just hard." He whispered back.

Ginny stood up and hugged her brother hard, though it was difficult because the bulge that she called her stomach got in the way. Ginny backed off quickly and bushed hard when she realized this.

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Gin?" Ron asked.

"Oh it was nothing." She replied.

Hermione suddenly zoned back in with a shake of her head. "I am going to the library to study, anyone coming?" She asked.

"Hermione, all you do is study, don't you need a brake?" Harry asked.

"No, I wanna ace all the exams."

"So do I but I am not going to study everything I already know." Harry replied.

"Well I guess I could…"

"Then it is settled."

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"You are coming up to the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and I, well I guess Ron is to?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "I need to study, sorry guys." He said.

"Alright," Hermione said, "see you later Ron."

Hermione, Harry and Ginny all headed up to the common room but were abruptly stopped by, none other then, Mrs. Weasley… AKA. The only person that doesn't want Ginny to have a baby. Molly Weasley stood there without movement, looking down at Ginny's stomach with a look that was in between angry, confused and shocked.

"Mo-mom, why are you here?" She stuttered, afraid of her mothers look.

"I thought I told you to get an abortion." She said still staring.

"I-I didn't want to."

"I AM YOUR MOTHER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY AND WHERE I SAY!" Molly screamed loudly.

"Look, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny is a big girl and she has assured me many a time that she can handle it." Hermione said, surprised that she could get the words out of her mouth and that they were that snappy.

"Hermione, stay out of it." Harry said.

"How can I Harry? She is attacking my best friend!"

"I know, and Hermione, I am having trouble staying out of it too but the only way that we can help is to shut up."

"Fine…" Hermione said.

Molly stood there, still shocked then shook her head, "Where is your brother?" She asked.

"Which one?" Ginny replied.

"Ronald."

"In the library."

"That's where I will be if you need me, okay Harry, Hermione. Bye now." She said, ignoring Ginny's complete existence.

"Well that went… good?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't reply. Harry walked forward a bit to see her face, tears streaming down it slowly, though, it didn't look sad, or angry, it looked… blank. She really had no expression on her tear stained face, just staring into space.

"Gin, come on, lets go and get out of here, we'll go upstairs." He said, "coming Hermione?" he asked. Hermione nodded, she also had on an emotionless face, although she had no tears. Even if her face was blank, inside her mind was buzzing like a bee, thoughts on how a mother could be so cruel and just questions about the future. Hermione broke out of the thoughts while following the soon-to-be-wed couple into the common room. Ginny sat on the loveseat, Harry beside her, and Hermione sat on the chair across from them.

"Have you guys thought about the wedding?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah… I am going to wear white." Ginny replied. Hermione laughed at this, even if Ginny's mom hated her, she still had some sarcasm and humour left inside. The trio talked about the wedding until supper. Hermione sat at the Slytherin table, (**A little bit of a change… hmm?**) with Blaise and got evil looks, of course… they were Slytherin's.

"So tomorrow is the Hogsmead trip." Hermione said excitedly starting a fresh conversation that didn't involve quidditch (**I think that's how you spell it**) or Pansy dyeing her hair a darker blonde, which in Hermione's opinion looked no different.

After dinner Hermione went to the common room and went to sleep. _The sooner I sleep, the sooner I go to Hogsmead! _Hermione told herself.

**The Next Day! Hogsmead! **

Hermione's alarm rang at 8:30am and she quickly got up, woke Ginny, and ran quickly to the bathroom to get ready to go. She wore a pair of light blue jeans, a tank top (pink) and some flip-flops. Ginny, was also wearing jeans, only darker, a T-shirt (which she had put a spell on to make her stomach smaller) and flip-flops. They walked down the stairs to see Harry and Ron (who was going to the ball with Lavender) wearing normal, crash-on the-couch clothes.

"Gin you look…" Harry started but couldn't find the right word to say.

"Skinny?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was going to say amazing but yeah…" Harry replied.

Awkward silence…

**(All this chapter so far was so easy to write… but now I am stuck… it will come to me just wait… GOT IT!)**

"So breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Of course you would be the one to mention foods right now Ron." Hermione laughed.

"Shut up, I am hungry." He blushed. Hermione laughed even harder, Ginny and Harry joining in when Ron stormed out of the room as red as a beet. Harry, Hermione and Ginny made their way to breakfast, they ate theirs quickly, almost as fast as Ron but no one could beat him, and then made their way to the carriages, where Blaise joined them.

"Good morning, Mione." He said in a cheery voice and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, what made you so cheery?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Your drunk aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"No I am not. Why can't I be happy to be with my girlfriend and her best friends?" He asked.

"Because you are in Slytherin."

"Okay, fine, I am happy because Pansy turned Draco into a ferret again this morning." He replied. The carriage burst into laughter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they had a huge fight…again… and then poof! He was a ferret." Blaise said.

More laughter.

**(1046 words and not even close to done!)**

"Is he still a ferret?" Hermione asked.

"No, even though I couldn't control my laughter I had to change him back." He said with a pout.

"Well, you didn't have to." Ron said.

"I know… but now, he owes me." Blaise smirked.

"Oh."

More laughter.

"So anyways… where are we going first?" Harry asked.

"Well you boys are going to a dress robe store because well, Ron I don't think Lavender will like your nice pink frilly ones," Ginny laughed, "plus, I think all of your dress robes are too small now."

"Good point."

"And where are you girls going?" Blaise asked.

"To buy Ginny's dress, then mine." Hermione answered.

All the boys nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Now to find your dream dress." Hermione giggled and they headed off in the direction of the maternity store. Hermione and Ginny entered and gasped. The store was full of extravagant dresses and a sale! They walked through the endless isles of dresses till Ginny spotted the perfect one… it was baby blue, spaghetti strapped and went down to her ankles. It was pre-charmed so that her stomach looked flat and it fit her curves perfectly. Underneath it there were some pairs of shoes, which the owner of the store thought would look nice with the dress, Ginny bought a pair. They went to pay for the 50 percent off dress that only cost them 50.00 including the shoes. On the way to the store where they could locate Hermione's dress, they passed a jewellery store and went in. Ginny bought a simple necklace with a small baby blue stone on it. When they entered the store to look for Hermione's dress they were amazed. The store was also covered, row after row, of dresses. Hermione searched for about half an hour till she found the perfect one. It was a maroon colour, v-necked with capped sleeves and it went to her knees. There were no shoes so Hermione paid, 36.00, and they headed to a shoe store. Hermione found some red-strapped sandals. They two girls headed back to the jewellery store and Hermione got a very plain diamond necklace.

The girls met up with the boys at around 1 in the afternoon and they got on the carriage and back to Hogwarts. Blaise and Hermione walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room when Blaise took out a bottle from his pockets labelled: Fire whisky.

"You didn't." Hermione said.

"I did." Blaise replied.

"Well I am going to go and rest before tomorrow!" She squealed.

"Okay," Blaise sighed, "see you then."

"Mmhmm." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs and screaming into her pillow, she was so excited.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda went crazy writing one-shots and a story which I will post when I please. I really want 100 reviews so review!**

**MisstressMoo**


	19. Chapter 19, Last Chapter

**Authors Note: OMG! Last chapter I am so freaking excited! Okay I am sad the story is ending… but I don't like being pressured into updating... I do that when I want and not when other people want… okay never mind now I sound mean but I'm not, really I am not mean… just twisted :) I like being twisted though… it makes the story… better?… in a way? I am starting this chapter like an hour before the ball because I can. Whatever, don't worry there will be a sequel, just not soon… I am working on another story. This is the ball people, get excited… huge cliffhanger, I mean like seriously huge, and you wont know till the sequel what happens! Mwahahahahahaha! Okay I am kinda mean for leaving you people hanging. I wont start the sequel till I get over 100 reviews. Oh by the way… I have never read the 6th book, or the 5th or even the 4th but in the 6th it describes Blaise and my picture of him is completely opposite so now, if you know me in person, he looks like this boy in my grade whom I love but he looks like that and not how J.K. Rowling describes him so yeah… Read away folks.**

**Disclaimer: My last disclaimer for this story ever:'(well you know the drill, I am in know way connected to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling I just thought it would be fun to write a fic about them… I'll miss you all.**

**Warning. DRUNKEN LOVE **

………………………………………

"Well I am going to go and rest before tomorrow!" She squealed.

"Okay," Blaise sighed, "see you then."

"Mmhmm." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs and screaming into her pillow, she was so excited.

………………………………………

**One hour before the ball…**

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were huddled around the small mirror that Hermione had by her bed. Scattered on the ground was varies lip glosses, blush's, eye shadows and any make-up a girl could ever want. The girls were just about to use the make-up when Hermione realized something.

"Hey, we should put our gowns on before make-up, that was it won't smear." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea." They replied and went to there beds to get their nicely laid out dresses. The 4 were about the only people in the dormitory because everyone else was already dressed and were baking in the common room. "It's their fault," Hermione thought, "its June, they should know you cant last an hour in this heat." Hermione picked up her maroon coloured, v-necked, capped sleeved dress that when to her knees and put it on. She strapped up her red sandals and her diamond necklace. Ginny and Lavender put on their dresses and turned to face one another.

"Wow Ginny, you look gorgeous." Hermione said.

"You do to, wow Lavender that dress looks so great on you." Ginny said.

"I have to say, we all look gorgeous." Lavender said.

"Yeah, all the guys will be all over us." Ginny laughed.

"Except that we're all taken." Hermione replied.

"Some more then others." Lavender said looking at Ginny.

"Speaking of Ginny lets use that spell now." Hermione said taking out her wand.

"Okay." Ginny replied.

With a few simple words Ginny was skinny. The girls raved a little more about how gorgeous each other was and then went down the stairs to meet their dates. There was only 20 minutes to the ball and they needed to arrive soon. The girls walked linked armed down the stairs and met Harry and Ron (Blaise was outside the common room).

"Wow, you three look gorgeous." Harry said.

"Thank you." The girls replied.

"You boys don't look bad yourselves." Lavender said kissing Ron.

"Ginny, I can't get over how lucky I am…" Harry started but was cut off with a kiss.

"Gosh, I feel so left out." Hermione said sarcastically then went and opened the portrait hole, Blaise immediately attacked her and they started to passionately snog.

"Get a room." Lavender laughed.

"We would but we'd miss the ball." Blaise winked, Hermione blushed then slapped him.

"Have you guys ever…?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched.

"I'm just curious." She laughed.

"Yes," Blaise smirked, " we have."

Hermione blushed even harder and then slapped him lightly on the arm. Ginny started to giggle.

"What, it's not like you and Harry haven't." Hermione replied, Ginny stopped laughing.

"Ginny, I am so sorry, I was just embarrassed." Hermione said.

"It's all right."

"Hey Lavender, have you and Ron?" Harry asked.

"Um…" Lavender said.

"No." Ron said.

"Well Ron we don't want to lie…"

"Yes."

Ginny and Hermione both started to giggle.

"Okay can we drop the subject now?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah sure." Hermione replied.

"We should go get a spot on the floor, only 10 minutes till it starts." Harry said.

"Let's go." Ginny replied and the 6 people headed to the great hall. On the way Blaise pulled a bottle out of his pocket and winked at Hermione.

"I was hoping you'd forget that." She whispered.

"I never forget anything." He replied.

They all entered the room. It was so beautiful. The was a long table with a yellow table cloth on either side of the room holding food and punch, the ceiling was dark with stars, soft music played in the back ground and there was people dancing everywhere.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Hermione said.

"Yes, you are, let's dance." Blaise replied taking Hermione's hand. Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny laughed then decided to dance.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Welcome to the End-of-the-Year-Ball, as of now it has officially started. I would like to inform you that you may go outside but be cautious, it is late and you never know what may be lurking outside." The music started and everyone danced.

"You look lovely by the way." Blaise said.

"Thank-you, so do you, by the way." Hermione smiled. Blaise leaned down and kissed Hermione.

"I love you." Blaise said and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." Hermione replied returning the gaze.

"How about that fire whiskey now?" He smirked.

"But it tastes horrible." She whined.

"Yet so good." He said seductively and took out the bottle. He dumped a splash in each of their glasses and smirked as they said, "cheers."

About an hour later Hermione was falling over drunk.

"Okay, this is the best ball ever." She hiccupped.

Blaise just laughed.

"Look at those two, they are so drunk." Lavender laughed.

"Oh boy do I miss drinking right now." Ginny sighed.

"Oh come on guys, they are cute, look how they err… can you call that dancing?" Harry asked.

"Well it is very seductive." Ron laughed.

"Oh but they are having fun." Lavender said as Blaise and Hermione came over to them laughing.

"What are we talking about?" Blaise asked still laughing.

"You dunk idiots." Ginny replied truthfully.

"I am not drunk." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah Mione, you are." Harry said.

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey Blaise, you want to go outside?" Hermione asked and winked.

"Yes, yes I do." Blaise replied. The two drunken idiots went outside.

"Wow it's cold." Hermione stated.

"I could warm you up." Blaise replies seductively.

"Okay."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course."

"All right then." Blaise said then took off his pants… Hermione slowly took off dress. 'Is this the alcohol talking or is it me?' she thought then decided to do it anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"People can see us."

"So?"

"I don't have protection."

"Oh cut the crap Blaise." Hermione said and went on top of him.

" I love you." Blaise said.

"I love you too." Hermione replied. The two of them started to snog passionately then it evolved into something more… something they may cherish… or regret…

**FIN!**

**Authors Note: YAY it has come to the end. So not a cliffhanger but you would never expect what comes next… or would you? I am not posting a sequel till I get 100 reviews so review people! Okay, wow, it is hard to say good-bye to you all but I will try. I have a new story coming soon, it is also Hermione/ Blaise so read it!**

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you. I am going to miss you all, I will be back as soon as possible.**

**Love:**

**MisstressMoo**


	20. Epilogue, see inside

**Authors Note: Epilogue, because I cant write a sequel, I'm sorry. The beginning is the first chap of the sequel :P but that's it, the end, I just cannot do it anymore, sorry for letting y'all down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter I am just writing about them. I do own the plot!**

…

The summer went by slowly for Hermione Granger. She hadn't seen Blaise since the year-end ball, not even on the train. She also had not received any owls from him either. Hermione never even got to say good-bye. It was the day before she boarded the train to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. Only one day before she found out the truth about Blaise. She sighed as she folded another shirt and placed it lightly in her trunk. Hermione looked over to the window and remembered how lonely she had been all summer. She hadn't seen Ron, Harry or Ginny at all because they were too busy trying to keep Ginny and her unborn baby safe. She re-read an owl she had gotten from Ginny saying that the baby was a girl and how Hermione should have seen Harry's face when he found out. Hermione wished she could have. She lay on her bed and looked over at the clock, it was 10:30 pm. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _The alarm rang at 8:30am. Hermione threw her pillow at the clock and tried to fall back asleep. The plan didn't go so well because Crookshanks jumped on to her bed and started to like her face, begging for food.

"Crookshanks… let me sleep." Hermione grumbled at her cat. The cat jumped off the bed and grabbed Hermione's head girl badge. She jumped back onto the bed and dropped it on her face.

"Erg, I'm up." Hermione said standing at going to the kitchen. There were pancakes on the table and her parents were smiling at her.

"Good morning. Eat up quick or we'll miss the train." Her mother said.

"Yeah I know. Pass the Peanut butter?" Hermione asked putting a pancake onto her plate.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart, you are going to graduate this year and then you'll be all on your own." Her father told her. Hermione ate quickly.

"I'm gunna go do some last minute packing." She said running back into her bedroom.

The Grangers arrived at the train station at 10:30. Hermione kissed her parents and ran into platform 9 ¾. She met Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for her. She gave each one of them a hug, though Ginny's huge stomach made it a little difficult.

"Wow Ginny, you look absolutely fabulous!" Hermione said when she hugged her.

"Thanks, you look great, I see you found a good spell for your hair, it is so straight." Ginny replied.

"I missed you guys, I was so lonely over the summer, I think your owls were the only thing keeping me entertained…" She smiled, hugging the three of them again.

"Didn't you hang out with Blaise?" Ron asked after his hug.

"No, I didn't actually, I haven't heard from him since June. But enough about that, I have to go to the Heads compartment, find out who head boy is, though I think I have a small idea…" Hermione laughed, walking away from her 2 oldest best guy friends and her pregnant best friend looking totally confused. She walked through the hallways on search of where she was suppose to be, she found it and sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy, sitting in the compartment.

"I knew it." Hermione said with sitting across from him. Draco dropped the book and looked up at her.

"You scared the shit out of me, Granger." He said, picking the book up and then put it into his bag. "So how was your summer?" He asked.

"So what, the first name thing disappeared?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "It was kinda lonely… I didn't actually hear from Blaise at all, I don't even think that he tried to contact me." She said, staring out the window as the train started to move, She took out her book and started to read.

"Oh, well… maybe he was just busy." Draco replied.

An hour and a half had passed since they had said anything to each other, Draco put his book away.

"I broke up with Pansy." Draco said, Hermione put her book away and looked at him.

"Did you now, why?" She asked, interested in his reasoning.

"Well, I like someone else, and I didn't want to be with Pansy anymore, because I like this girl much much more." He said smiling.

"Ooh, really?" Hermione laughed. "Well who is this girl, I think I shall congratulate her."

"You."

**Ginny and Harry**

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lavender, Ron's girlfriend, had been sitting in their own compartment for a while. Harry had been reading, Ginny was looking at the quibbler and Ron and Lavender were making out. Ginny sighed, the baby was kicking hard again, and then she felt something different. She looked at her watch; there was still about 3 hours or so until they reached the school. She kept looking at her magazine and about 15 minutes later she felt it again, only it was more painful, and it lasted longer, she realized then what was happening.

"Harry…" She said in a whisper, poking his arm.

"Just a sec Gin, I'm at a really good part." Harry said, trying to wave her off.

Ginny poked him harder. "Harry…" She said a little more urgently.

"Ginny, can't it wait for 5 seconds, I am almost done." He said angrily, wondering what was so important. Ginny slapped his arm and he turned to her.

"Harry… I think I am having the baby." She said.

"What!" Harry yelled, standing as he did so, causing Ron and Lavender to break apart.

"Don't yell at me." Ginny said. "Its not my fault. And we still have like 3 hours till we get to Hogwarts." She said.

"What's going on Mate?" Ron asked, looking from his sister to his best friend.

"Ginny's having the baby."

**Hermione and Draco**

"Draco… I'm with Blaise and even if- even if he didn't even try to contact me I cant cheat on him…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know that." Draco said, staring at the same page of the book for about 30 minutes. "You've been repeating yourself for the last half hour, and I am convince, maybe its you that needs convincing, love." He smiled

"You're wrong, I don't need convincing." She said. Draco stood up and sat beside her.

"Are you sure about that, babe?" He smirked.

"Just stop it, Malfoy."

"Oh, so not calling me by my first name will help you resist?" He teased, whispering in her ear. "Cause you know, _Granger, _you could have me right here, right now, if you just say the word…"

"Malfoy, there is no way in hell that I am going to have sex with you on a train." Hermione said, looking up as she heard the compartment door open.

"No, but you will when we get to our private common room." He winked, then looked at the door. "What do you want weasel, cant you see we are having an important conversation?"

"H-Hermione you need to come." Ron said, ignoring Draco's comment and panting like he just ran the whole length of the train… twice.

"Ron, calm down, what is it?" Hermione asked, handing him the bottle of water she had packed.

"G-Ginny, she- she." Ron downed the water. "She's having the baby." He said, taking a deep breath.

**--- 10 hours later ---**

Harry stuck his head out of the Hospital Wing door. "You want to come in and see your god-daughter?" He asked, smiling like a mad man.

Eagerly Hermione nodded, she and Ron (who had been waiting with her) stood and went inside.

"Her name is Celia Skye Potter." Ginny said, who was holding a small pink bundle in her arms.

**--**

So, Hermione and Blaise made up, and now live together, they are planning on being married. Ginny and Harry were married and they are pregnant with their second child, a boy to be named James. Ron ended up with his long time love Lavender, they live together. Draco and Hermione are friends, good ones at that, he moved on. Hogwarts has ended, but a new life was just to begin, a life that they were looking forward to, it was some kind of miracle.

**A/N: Okay, so I had made a sequel, but I am too busy to write and truthfully, it sucked, and no one reviewed, that isnt why i am not writing though, i am not that dumb. I have another story I will be starting, and I have progressed as a writer, so it will be good, I promise. Sorry for the horrible ending, but I just cant write a sequel, so let your imaginations wander and live with it :D**


End file.
